Loud Love
by Let love pass
Summary: Soon after Lynn revealed her true feelings to Lincoln, things start to get shakey and the ground under them keeps moving. Will these two find peace in love, or will the stress and anxiety of this cause them to fall flat. (Rated M for sexual content, cursing, dark themes, suicidal thoughts and depression. It's not as dark as it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Now you may be wondering, why I'm writing a Lynncoln fanfic.. well it started like this**

 **FLASHBACK  
**

 ***going through * There's not enough Loudcest on here..**

* * *

Lincoln loud had recently turned 14 and he had hit a growth sport and was enjoying it. Lets take a moment to describe the hunk in this story shall we? Lincoln had grown and was as tall as Luna and had changed his style. He now Orange vans white tips, Grey pants he rolled up a the ends, a grey shirt and a big orange one protruding from under it which was also rolled up at the ends, he had an orange hoodie over though. Lincoln also lost his baby fat around his face and started to work out with Clyde, building up his muscles and giving him a toned look but no one knew because he always had his hoodie on.

Lincoln was currently in his new room, everyone except he and Lynn were gone, at the mall while his father was at work, He was also reading an Ace Savy comic. After Lori and soon after Leni moved out, he got the room. When his sisters complained saying that they should get it, his parents simply said, he deserves it after all he's done for his family. It was then that Lincoln got a knock on the door. Putting away his book he went to answer and saw Lynn. "Oh hey Lynn, what do you need." She looked nervous and scared. Lincoln opened his door wider and let her enter. She walked in without answer.

Sitting in Lincolns swivel chair, she looked at her lap, nervous. Sitting across from her he inspected her unusual form. "OK, something is wrong. You going to tell me? Or do you want me to find out myself?" Lynn's head shot up fast and looked at him. "I have something to tell you Lincoln.. But I'm scared if I do you wont like to be my brother anymore.."

"You sound like Lily when she broke her first vase. Lynn.. you know, no matter what you do or say to me, I'll always be your brother and I'll always love you. I promise." Lincolns word seemed to help and hurt her at the same time. "Lincoln I.. I.." It was then that Lynn started crying into Lincolns shirt. Lincoln, not knowing why, he instinctively wrapped his arms around his sister, in an act to calm her down. "Is it that bad that you can't tell me?"

She nodded. "Yes it is.." Taking a sigh she pulled away from his chest. "Now explain why my big sister is crying into my chest and not the other way around." Lincoln said giving her a small smile. "I can take anything you throw at me." Sighing, Lynn took a deep breath and thought that being buzzed would help her right now. She then stood up and ran into her room before she came back with a bottle of whiskey and 2 shot glasses. "Where did you get that?" Lincoln asked, only a bit surprised. "Football team went out for drinks and I sneaked away a bottle." She poured them each a glass and Lynn instantly drunk hers in a gulp. "Well?" Lynn asked when she saw that Lincoln hasn't drunk his. Sighing Lincoln drunk it, a bit slow though because of the burn. Lynn took another shot and placed the bottle on his desk .

"OK Lincoln. What happens next I want you you to keep an open mind.." Now that Lynn had some some liquor in her system, she was more relaxed and confident. "Lincoln.. ever since you were 12 I started developing.. feelings for you.. What I'm saying is.. that I fell in love with you Lincoln.. Your always caring attitude, you always being there for us.. Everything you did for us.. I love you for everything you done for us.." After she was finished her small speech, Lincoln grabbed the neck of the whiskey bottle and took a swig.

"OK.. Are you sure that these feelings are real? And not just a small crush?" Lincoln in a calm tone, which surprised Lynn thinking that he would jump out his window and run away. Lynn looked on and nodded somberly. "Completely sure.. For a year now actually.." She says quietly. "Look at us.. as if this family didn't have enough secrets to keep.." Lynn adds with and leans back into the chair with a sigh. "Are you.. disgusted in me? For falling in love with my sibling?"

Lincoln shock his head. "No.. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't care for your feelings and give this a chance?" Lynn's eyes snapped open and her mouth hanged open in shock. "You mean.." Lincoln smiled and nodded at her. "Yes Lynn I'll give this relationship a chance.." Lynn was so happy that she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "Haha, calm down Lynn." Lincoln smiled and hugged her close. Lynn then looked him in the eyes and smile softly and kissed him softly. Lincoln kissed her back just as soft. "I love you Lincoln.. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Lincoln held her tighter and laughed. "I love you too Lynn.. I'll never leave you and always be by your side.. No matter what." Lincoln whispers while Lynn buries her head into his neck. "Thank you Lincoln.." She says silently.

If they only knew what was going to be happening in the future.. they would've never got into a relation ship..

* * *

 **So tell me if this was crap or if you really liked it, PM me if you have ant ideas on what I should do next and who the bad guy should be in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm surprised that even one of you enjoy this story. I'm very happy for the reviews I'm getting on the first chapter. remember to tell me your ideas through PM and thoughts in the reviews, like many of you have already.**

 **Oh and just so you know, there will be sensitive situations later in the story, also, I won't hold back with content here. It's rated M for reason. Just a warning.**

* * *

It's been a week since Lynn's confession of her feelings. Lynn felt like a humongous weight has been lifted off her shoulders and now she felt so much better. Lincoln practically felt the same. Since the breakup with Ronnie, everything was bad and nothing was same for him. Even though it's been only a week their relationship has grown in such a short time. It would put Lincoln and Ronnie's relationship to shame, this thought made Lincoln giggle every time.

Currently, the two were walking home laughing to themselves and thinking about today. "Did you hear, what happened to Linda?" Linda was a girl, who openly told people she was lesbian and that she wasn't ashamed to be either. You could easily tell who she was cause of her long blonde hair. She was mistaken for Loud sometimes. She would also wear bright colors and torn jeans, with a tank top and a rainbow book bag that said 'represent your kind' on it. Lincoln and Lynn didn't have anything against her, they couldn't. Not with their relationship. "Yeah I know who she is."

"She was jumped by a group of guys, I found her and she said it was chandler who lead the group." Lynn sighed and shock her head. "He used to be be nicer when we were younger. What happened to him?" Lincoln shrugged and sighed. "From what I could gather from around the school and locker room, he got into a big fight with his family and he's still sour about it." Lincoln and Lynn finally reached their house and Lincoln unlocked the door. The house is empty, only the pets scattering around the house.

"Where's mom? She said she would be here.." Lincoln thought as he walked into the kitchen, but found nothing. "Oh over here." Lynn said as she held a slip of notebook paper. She started reading. "Sorry kids, but your father had to work and I needed to take the twins, Lisa and Lily to the dentist. Also Luna and Luan are working, also Lucy is at poetry club. So Lynn and Linc, you'll be alone. I left money for pizza." Lynn finishes reading the note. "You know what that means?" She says with a mischievous smile. "Not at all." Lincoln says, to which Lynn face palms. "Lincoln.. I love you.. but you're an idiot sometimes. No I mean we have the house to ourselves and we can do what we want."

Lincoln, picking up on her message, realized the situation and smirked to himself. "What do you plan to do then?" Lynn then wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and Lincoln followed suit by placing his hands on her waist. "Oh I don't know.." She says playfully. "I know exactly what to do." Lynn grabbed his arm and started pulling him into the living room and sat them down on the couch.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow 'What are planning Sports star?' Lincoln thought with a smile. "You're not planning to cover me with Itch powder again are you?" Lynn rolled her eyes and gained an expression of mock hurt. "I'm offend you would think I'd do such a thing." She said in mock hurt tone and turned her body away from Lincoln, her back facing him. "I thought you loved me." Lincoln then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap and kissing her cheek softly. "You know I love you." He laughed

Lynn smirked and moved so her legs were hanging loosely, she rested her arms on Lincolns shoulders and kissed him softly. Lincoln responded by placing his arms around Lynn's waist and pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss and smiled. Ronnie could never give him the love Lynn could, that was something else. Ronnie just plain out said that she was bored of him and sent him off without another word. Lincoln was so heartbroken at her, blunt, harsh words. Lynn was there for him after the sudden breakup. So you could say that he gained feelings for her at the moment and thought nothing of it.

Everything was well but they never heard the backdoor open.

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry for doing this to you all, hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

The lone Loud sister walked down the street with a sigh and bored look on her face, after everything she had to deal with she just wanted be home before all hell broke loose in her house. Finally reaching her house she stepped up to the front door and reached into her pocket for her keys, then started to pat herself down when she realized that she didn't have her keys. Groaning to herself she decided to go through the back, to see if the back door was open.

Walking to the back of the house, she started to think about Lincoln and what she should do about her feeling for her brother. It is true, the loud sister had feelings for her only brother, Lincoln loud. They had appeared only a year ago and she confessed to her feelings to her best friend. She simply sighed and said she would support her through thick and thin. Smiling at the thought, the lone Loud sister knew she could always trust her friend no matter what happened.

Her feelings for her brother surfaced when she was being bullied by a group of guys, who called her names and beat her up. It reached a whole new high that she doesn't want to think about, Lincoln appeared on the sight and he was angry. They never picked on her again and flinched every time she looked at them. She loved the memory and held it dearly to her heart, especially the beating up part.

Her feelings were only intensified every time Lincoln helped her with something, did something, even when he slept.. Yeah she knows it's creepy, but hey.. who else but Lucy Loud, right? Yes the brother loving sister was none other than Lucy Loud the School, house, and town local goth girl. She was a master in the shadows, and was practically invisible. She always gained a small smile from everytime she scared her siblings. They never knew how she did it, probably Lincoln did, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she couldn't sneak up on him anymore, without him calling her out of the shadows or the vents. That freaked her out, because she thought he had some kind of sensory power.

Lucy reached the back door, a smile on her face as the memory of Lincoln beating up the bullies surfaced as she reached her hand for the door handle. She turned the knob and opened the door "At least it's opened." Lucy said softly as she closed the door behind her. She placed her backpack on the kitchen table and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

When she got to the fridge door however a small moan was let out in the living room. Curious about the noise Lucy, using her natural stealth, went to investigate what made the strange noise. As she got closer a moan came again, but louder. At first she thought it might be the moan of the dead spirits in the house, but immediately dismissed the thought as they've never moaned like this before.

When she reached the entrance to the living room she saw Lincoln on the couch which sent her heart a flutter, that ended in a split second when she had noticed who was on top of him "Lynn!" She basically screamed out. She immediately covered her mouth and rushed back into the kitchen, her back hitting a wall as she hopes she wouldn't get caught.

Breaking away from the kiss Lynn looked around the living room, panting for breath as she looked around. Lincoln also regaining his breath looked at his sporty older sister with confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked getting her attention back on him. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something." She dove back in kissing him as though nothing had happened.

Back in the kitchen Lucy was breathing a sigh of relief as she took her hand off her mouth and peeked back into the living room, anger rising in her as she looked at her big sister and roommate kissing the boy she loves. 'Lynn you bitch, how dare you get to Lincoln before me' she darkly thought as she glared daggers at Lynn.

Lincoln enjoying this intimate moment decided to take it a step further. His hands that were on Lynn's waist started to travel further down till they were right on her ass, he then took a squeeze of her perky ass. Feeling his hands squeeze, Lynn broke for air and looked at her brother with a blush. "It's a little early to do things like that, isn't it?" Feeling a little embarrassed over his bold move he took his hands away, but Lynn brought them right back. "I didn't say you could stop."

Lucy popped her head back into the kitchen, her hands squeezing her own ass. 'My ass is way better, that should be me not her.' She took out her phone and went to her contact of haiku and shot off a quick message. 'We need to talk at school tomorrow the usual place' she went back to looking at the scene, hatred and envy surfaces as she looked at it. She was only making sure they don't go to far (I swear it!).

There was a noise at the front door, which alerted the two love birds to stop what they were doing, as Luna and Luan walked in. "I need a jam sesh right about now man." Luna said with a heading upstairs to get her guitar. Luan took a seat on the couch next to Lincoln. "Linc can you message my feet, they're aching so bad they're saying toe-more" Luan chuckled at her own pun. Lincoln rolled his eyes at his sister's joke and started to get to work on her feet, gaining a sigh of relief from Luan.

Soon the rest of the family started to come home, after their after school activities. Lucy was in her and Lynn's room trying to take her mind off earlier by writing poems, but that was not going to work anytime soon. Night came and she knew it was going to be a long, sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lincoln woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, with a groan he reached to turn it off. Wanting a little more sleep Lincoln closed his eyes and turned over to go back to sleep. Getting comfortable he soon noticed the sound of light snoring. He opened his eyes and noticed Lynn's face inches away from his. 'Guess she's working on her snoring problem'

Lincoln reached over her and brought her close to him. 'She looks so cute asleep.' Lincoln finally noticed a lack of fabric on her back. As he looked under the covers he saw Lynn was half naked and she wasn't wearing a bra either.. Lincoln's face started to heat up majorly as he started to back away from her, unfortunately he soon ran out of bed and landed hard on the floor.

Waking up slowly, Lynn noticed a lack of warmth next to her. "Lincoln?" She asked as she put her feet over the edge, as pushed them down she noticed a soft, warm cushion at the bottom of her feet. Looking down she saw her feet were on Lincoln's ass. "You've got a nice cushion back there, you know that?"

A soft chuckle escaped from Lincoln mouth as he clenched his hands in a squeezing motion. "You do too." Hearing him caused her face to become bright red. Getting up from under her feet Lincoln sat on the edge of his bed with her. "So do you mind explaining why your here?" He asked calmly.

"Well isn't it normal for a girlfriend to be sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend." Lincoln smiled hearing Lynn call him that. It still felt weird for him to hear Lynn say that. It felt even weirder for him to see Lynn acting so girly.

'But isn't that what love is, weird.' Lincoln briefly thought back too Ronnie and how he use to feel about her. Sadness just as briefly filled his head and quickly tried his best to get rid of it, it however did not get passed Lynn. Before she could respond however Lincoln spoke. "It is but we're also siblings, what would Lucy think if she woke up and notice your not there?"

Sudden realization hit Lynn our the Titanic hit the iceberg. "Crap I forgot Lucy!" She screamed out very loud. Lincoln slapped his hand over Lynn's mouth fast.

"Not so loud." Lincoln whispered in a hushed voice looking at the door expecting a sister to barge in. After a few moments passed be took his hand off her mouth. "Remember, the walls are thin."

"Sorry." she meekly said momentarily forgetting about the super thin walls of the loud house. Feeling a little guilty for his reaction, Lincoln pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok Lynn, I'm sorry I overreacted." He let her out of his embrace and went to his door. He opened it up slightly and saw that no one was in the hall. "I guess the others are still sleeping." He motioned for Lynn to come over to him. "You better go before Lucy notices your gone"

Lynn gave a simple nod in response and slipped on her long jersey, she then tried her best to make it to her and Lucy's room as quietly as possible. She quickly turned back and gave Lincoln a quick peck on the lips. "Can't forget a good morning kiss." She simply said as she the quietly made it back to her room and shut the door as softly as possible.

Lincoln stood in the doorway, staring at Lynn's doorway. 'I know we've been kissing for a week but it still gets to me.' He thinks to himself, a light blush over his cheeks. "What a woman." He says softly closing his door.

Unknown to him an onlooker was watching the whole thing from their room, well two onlookers to be exact. Both Lana and Lola watched the whole thing from a tiny creak in their room door. "Did you see that?" Lana asked as she closed the door, softly. A blush crept onto her face after seeing Lynn kiss Lincoln.

Lola on the other hand looked like she was ready to beat just about anyone down, fire was in her eyes. "You bet I did, how dare Lynn steal Lincoln from us." She said as calmly as possible not wanting to awaken the rest of the house with her yelling.

Lana just scratched her cheek. "Well Lincoln wasn't ours to begin with." She tried to point out, earning a death glare from Lola which made Lana shrink down in fear.

"Not ours?" Lola asked sarcastically "Lincoln has always been ours, ever since I can remember Lincoln has always been there for us. Whether it was small favors or fixing our problems, and always with a smile and hug" She then walked up to Lana and lifted her up. "If that doesn't make him ours then nothing does."

Lana still afraid of Lola at the moment, couldn't argue with her twin. Ever since she could remember Lincoln has always been there to help them. That's why they loved him so much. At first it was a small meaningless crush but over time the twins couldn't help but fall for their brother. When first revealed to each other, they proceeded to fight over him. Lincoln, of course, broke up the fight. They, mistakingly, blurted they were fighting over him. Lincoln thought they were fighting over who he loved more.

"Well what can we do?" Lana asked thinking back to what they had both witnessed in the hallways. "It obvious that Lynn has a tight grip on him," She then looks to the floor with a hint of sadness. "And I think he likes it."

Lola, sensing Lana's sadness, had brought her head up so she could look her in the eyes. "We just need to remind him how much we mean to him," A small light shimmered in her devious eyes. "And I think I might just have a plan."

As the twins begin to plot, Lynn tries to sneak back into her bed without making a noise. She narrowly misses stepping on several balls of hers as she finally makes it to her bed. "Where have you been?" Lucy's monotone voice asks from her side of the room, scaring the daylights out of Lynn.

"Lucy!" Lynn says a little t because she was taken by surprise but because she was already awake. "How long have you been up?" She asks as nonchalantly as possible.

'Long enough to know your ass wasn't here last night.' Lucy thought in anger but kept her cool as to not seem out of place "Not to long. I was up for just a little while." Lucy replied keeping up her usual expressionless voice and face.

Lynn breathed a sigh of relief hearing that. "Well I'm going to the shower while there's no line yet, you coming?" Lynn asked gathering the clothes she plans on wearing to school.

Lucy was about to answer when her phone started to ring, alerting her that someone is texting her. 'Are we meeting before of after school today?' The message read, it was from haiku. 'Both, it'll only take a little bit of time to explain it and a long while to vent.' she replied quickly. When Lucy looked up from her phone Lynn was already gone and the shower could be heard.

Grabbing her clothes she goes to the bathroom door being the first in line followed by Luna and Luan, whom were still wiped out from their job yesterday. The twins came next talking to each other about something, but Lucy was honestly not interested. Finally Lisa and Lilly came out of their rooms, Lisa was scribbling down on a note pad muttering calculations under her breath while Lily was carrying both their things.

Lincoln soon popped out of his room with a loud yawn, obviously fake. He was talking to himself about life in the loud house. 'I'll never understand why he does that.' Lucy thought as Lynn came out of the bathroom.

"She's all yours." Lynn says letting Lucy in. Lucy took one last look behind her at Lincoln before sighing and closing the door behind her. Lynn immediately saw Lincoln and rushed over to him. "What's up buttercup?" She said slapping his back knocking him to the floor.

Lincoln looked up to her with a questioning look, she slowly pointed to the line at the bathroom and he quickly understood. "Oh, nothing. I guess I'll make breakfast for us while I wait." Lincoln headed for the staircase when Lana and Lola stepped out of line and got in front of him.

"Lincoln?" Lana asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. The adorableness was so great even Lola was impressed by it. "Will you come play with us?" She asked an in adorably sweet voice.

'This is so unlike Lana, something bad must have happened' Lincoln gets down on one knee in order to be face to face with her. "Did something happen Lana, your not acting like you." Lincoln pointed out the strange actions of Lana.

Instead of Lana answering Lola spoke up. "You stopped playing with us as often and we want you to play with us again." It was so directed and honest for Lola, Lincoln was very suspicious.

"Seriously, your both acting so weird." Both Lana and Lola were hurt by Lincoln's blunt response to their actions. A tear formed in Lola's eye as Lana looked at the big brother she loved so much.

"Lola is right this time, ever since you turned 12 you stopped hanging out with us less and less." A tear formed in Lana's eye as well. "We're starting to feel like you don't care for us anymore."

If there was ever a moment Lincoln felt like he was an idiot, now would be that moment. He couldn't help but notice how right they are. After he turned 12, he stopped hanging out with the twins because he felt like their games were to childish and he never stopped to consider how they would feel about it.

Using both arms he wrapped the twins in a hug and lifted them up, their heads were on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry you two, I didn't know you felt that way." The sisters in line, over hearing the conversation, smiled at the sweetness. Excepted for Lisa whom was to busy figuring out her equation to notice. "How about we play when we get back from school?" He suggested looking up at Lynn who gave him a small nod of approval.

Unknown to him the twins had wide, evil grin on their face. 'Phase 1 complete..' they both thought at once, excited to get their plan underway.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see the twins evil grin as Lincoln pulled back from the hug. "That's fine with me Lincoln." Lana replied first with Lola nodding her head in agreement.

"So, it's a date." Lincoln said out loud. His poor choice in wording made both of the twins blush. "A play date I mean." He said feeling the need to clearify the meaning behind his first statement.

Both the twins, now feeling embarrassed, turned away from Lincoln. "Well of course you meant that, what else could you mean?" Lola asked with a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of her head. She pulled Lana back to the line for the bathroom.

After everyone had showered and eaten the wonderful breakfast Lincoln made for them. They all piled into vanzilla and were on their way to the one place that anyone and everyone considered a battlefield, school.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanzilla pulled up to the front of the school and the loud family started to disembark going their own separate ways. The school was known as Unity high. I know dumb name, but considering that the elementary middle and high school are all combined into one so I think it fits.

Rambling aside Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa had walked over to the elementary side of the school. Lucy in specific was running more then walking. Lincoln was currently heading to meet up with Clyde in the middle school portion. As for the rest, well they were currently at the high school talking among their friends.

Now Lucy was at the school's library. It was a dimly lite place filled with the smell of dust. It was a mostly secluded place that rarely anyone comes to do to the spookiness the place gives off. However it is the favored spot to Lucy loud and her friend haiku because of it. Currently haiku was at a table looking at her locket. She replaced the picture in it previously with a picture of Clyde do to them dating, when asked by Lucy how they ended up together all she'd say is that he understands her pain.

Lucy took the seat in front of her friend getting her attention. "Morning, Lucy." Haiku said acknowledging the presence of the gothic loud sister.

"Hello haiku." Lucy replied in her usual emotionless tone. A silence fell over the two as neither on had decided to say a word.

Wanting the silence to end haiku spoke up first. "So what was it that you needed to tell me in our secret place?" She asked moving back her hair to look at Lucy with both eyes.

Lucy start to shift around in her chair as if debating if telling her is the right choice. "You remember when I told you my darkest secret right?" She asked looking down at the table.

Of course haiku would remember that secret. It's not everyday one of your best friends confess she has feelings for her brother. "Yes I remember and how dark it is too. What about it, did Lincoln confess to you?" Haiku asked feeling a little optimistic for her friend, Clyde was really starting to change her little by little.

Lucy shook her head no as a lone tear feel from her eye, down her face, and in to the table. "It's not me Lincoln has feelings for." She stated as haiku started to ponder the possibilities.

"Did he get back together with that one Spanish girl?" Haiku asked avoiding using her real name as to not trigger Lucy at her current state.

Lucy took a deep breath as she decided to come clean. "Lincoln loves Lynn." Haiku at the moment didn't understand

"Well of course he loves Lynn, he somehow finds it in him to love all of you." She stated not understanding this dilemma that Lucy is in right now.

"Not like that." She lifts her head up, the black curtain that is her bangs was pulled back to show her bright blue eye. Said eyes were filled with tears. "He loves her as a woman."

At that moment all the dots were connected and haiku understood perfectly what the problem was. She got up and started to pat Lucy's back in comfort. She's not entirely sure how to comfort others but Clyde has been helping her try and be a little more emotionally aware of others and how to handle it. "I'm sure it's nothing Lucy, your probably misunderstanding the situation."

That caused Lucy to explode with anger. "You didn't see what I saw! They were making out on the couch, he grabbed her ass and she liked it!" She got out of her chair and looked ready to kill. "How is that misunderstanding?!" Haiku then pushed her hand on Lucy's mouth in an attempted to shut her up.

"Not so loud." She whispered quietly. "Someone might be here." Lucy however forced haiku's hand off her mouth.

"No one comes here that's why I asked you to meet me here." Lucy then dropped down to her knees and began to break down in tears as haiku did her best to comfort her.

Unknown to them that the library this morning was not as vacant as they had assumed it was. A mysterious person was behind a bookshelf and heard the whole thing go down. They snuck out as quietly as possible to avoid getting the attention if the goths.

Now at to the middle school portion of the school, Lincoln and Clyde were enjoying their breakfast till chandler and his group of goons came in front of them. "Hey linka, hanging out with your boyfriend again?" His goons snickered among themselves as they complimented his double insult.

"What do you want chandler?" Lincoln asked not being provoked by his childish insults. 'Seriously, linka? My sisters could do better then that.' (Not the writers of your show) He thought to himself as chandler took the apple that was on Lincoln's tray.

He took a big chunk out of the apple and tossed it at Clyde. "Nothing really just been wondering to myself how your sister Lynn is more manly then you?" That struck a cord in Lincoln. It was one thing to insult him, but he can't stand when someone insults his sisters.

Clyde saw Lincoln turning red with rage and tried his best to calm him down. "Lincoln, it's not worth it. Don't let him get to you." Hearing his best friend's words Lincoln started to get over his anger.

"Your right Clyde." He started to eat his breakfast again, ignoring the group of bullies. Eventually chandler got bored and went on to pick on some of the 6th graders, leaving the two friends to restart their conversation. "So how has your relationship with haiku been anyways?"

Clyde started to smile at the mention of his girlfriend. "It's going amazingly. My dads finally accepted her as my girlfriend and we're planning to go to this poetry club she told me she's been wanting to go too." Lincoln was happy for his friend. After the Sadie Hawkins dance Clyde and haiku started hanging out and eventually they started to date. Clyde's dads didn't approve of her at first do to them thinking she was a bad influence for him do to how dark she was, but eventually they understood that just because she looks dark doesn't mean she's bad.

"Wow it took them 3 years to accept that?" Clyde just kept smiling like a dick as he thought of his plans with haiku. "was her age the problem?" Haiku actually thought about it for a bit.

"Well that was one of them anyways." That's when a person running full speed passed by. Lincoln wasn't to sure who it was, but it was obvious they were in a hurry to go somewhere, causing a big scene as they did.

He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the readers. "As you can see school can be a very weird place. Bullies are one thing, but as you just saw sometimes even the louds can be outdone when it comes to causing a commotion" he got up to throw away his trash till he slipped on a banana peel causing him to slide into a crowd of students. Food going all over the place as he passed by everyone and eventually smashing into a wall. He then turns to the readers again as he wipes the food from his eyes. "Well most of the time." The students around started to laugh at him as some of them were taking pictures.

Currently the person that was running ran into the locker rooms to catch their breath. 'There is no fucking way that's true.' They thought as their breathing started to return to normal. 'That kind of stuff can't happen, it's just so wrong.' That's when the door to the locker room opened, the eavesdropper took to hiding behind a clothes hamper.

When they took a peak they saw that Lynn Loud had stepped in and was getting ready for her first period gym class. "Lincoln." She said his name with a sigh of fondness. "I can't wait for our first date, where will you take me?" She asked herself as she started to change into her gym clothes.

The eavesdropper put a hand to their mouth to conceal their breathing. 'No that can't be right, maybe it's a different Lincoln.' The person tried to rationalize, clearly in denial.

"I wonder what people would say if they knew about us?" She spoke out loud again closing her locker door once she was done changing.

'Maybe this other Lincoln is really young or way older then her'

"I mean you are my brother." She headed to the door to the gymnasium leaving the stranger to face palm themselves over Lynn's loud confession.

Once the doors close the person got out from behind the clothes hamper. "Why would you say something like that out loud you dumbass!" She screams out clearly upset at how casual she's acting saying that out loud.

And you know why she said it out loud and so casual? Because of plot convenience that why. What were expecting something better? This is a FanFiction. "Who are you talking too?" A tall girl with blonde hair asked seeing the person out in the open screaming something. "Wait shouldn't you be at the middle school?"

After realizing they weren't alone the person took off running. The school bell rang in the background signaling that class will begin soon. They took off to the middle school and ran up stairs and went all the way down to a room on the left. The bell rang before they made it into the room.

The teacher, a young lady in a dark green dress shirt and black slacks came up to them with a stern look. "Care to explain why your late Christina?"

The now named Christina had looked up to the teacher. "I was having a little trouble finding the book I needed for my report at the library." She chuckled lightly. She then looked at the back of the room at Lincoln who was talking to Clyde that was seating beside him. 'Please let what I heard be a lie'

Unknown to Lincoln this was only the beginning of what's to come.


	6. Chapter 6

After School all the louds piled into vanzilla and took off to go home. All the sisters started to question Lincoln about why his clothes were covered in food and he told the truth, not that they believed him anyways. Lynn, sitting closest to Lincoln, put her mouth near his ear. "You know you don't have to lie to me." She whispered in a quite tone, as to not be over heard by the other sisters.

"It's true, I slipped this morning throwing away my trash." He said in a whispered voice pleading his case further. That's when Lynn put a hand on Lincoln's upper thigh and started to rub. This startled Lincoln causing him to blush. "Lynn, what are you doing?" He questioned trying to make sure no one was watching without looking suspicious. No one was as far as he could tell.

"Stop lying and I'll stop rubbing." Lynn whispered lustfully in his ear causing him to shiver. He had to put his bag over his lap to hide his 'little friend'. "Are you sure that'll be your final answer?"

Before he could answer a spit ball hit Lynn square in the head. "Sorry," Lana said as she prepared another one and hitting Lynn again. "That I can't spit out more." She finished as she tried to bombard Lynn with spit balls.

Lynn turned back with rage trying to get her hands on Lana. "Wait till I get my hands on you, you little-" She couldn't finish as Luna looked at her with the rear view mirror.

"Watch your language love." She said in a British accent causing Lynn to look at her with blank eyes.

"Or what? You going to blast music in my ears?" She said in a mocking voice, looking at her challenging her authority.

"No," she then places a hand on Luan, whom was sitting in the front with her. "I'll let Luan unleash her biggest prank on you." This put fear in Lynn as she remembered how bad Luan's pranks can get.

Luan brought out a wooden paddle and looked back at Lynn. "Hope you have protection, because this wood is hard." Luan started to laugh at her own innuendo. The older kids groaned at the bad joke, except Lynn who looked afraid. The younger kids looked at each other wondering what the joke was, except Lisa who rolled her eyes at such a crude attempted at comedy.

Soon vanzilla reached the house and the kids got off. Lana and Lola had a tight grip on both his arms. "It's time to play!" Lana shouted as the twins dragged Lincoln inside.

"Remember your promised!!" Lola added as they quickly made way to their room.

However once they reached the top of the steps the three of them collided with a familiar head of blonde hair and a teal dress. "Like, I'm so sorry. I was trying to find my room, but some one, like, changed." Lincoln looked up and saw Leni in front of him.

"Leni?" Lincoln asked clearly confused as to the reason behind leni being back into the house. Leni helped him back up to his feet, the twins still had a tight grasp on his arms.

"Well yeah silly." She then wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a strong bear hug. "Like, who did you think I was?" The twins tighten their grip on Lincoln's arms cutting circulation.

"To...tight." He choked out losing air from leni crushing him in her hug and the twins crushing his arms. All three let go simultaneously the twins felt embarrassed, whereas leni was concerned when she saw Lincoln gasping.

Leni had grabbed Lincoln by the shoulder and dragged him to his old room, knocking the twins on the side of the door knocking them off his arm. The twins got up and looked at the door right when it shut. "That plan went bust." Lana pointed rubbing her head.

Lola on the other hand was already thinking of a new plan. "Then it's time we make a plan B." A menacing smile creeps on her face as she begins explaining the new plan to her twin.

In the empty linen closet leni looks around. "I like totes love what you done with your room, it's never been more big." She said pleased with the new look.

Lincoln just face palmed and looked at Leni. "First this isn't my room anymore, second it's empty and third why did you drag me here?" She looked back at him with disbelieve.

"Of course it is." She said petting his head softly. "You most have hit your head harder then i thought and your sick aren't you?" She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Isn't that why your having a hard time breathing?"

Lincoln just shook his head taking her hand off his forehead. "I'm not sick you were just squeezing me to hard." Leni just wrapped him into another hug.

"I'm like so sorry linky, I didn't know." Feeling bad about it she squeezed him hard again.

"Leni." Lincoln choked out turning red again. She immediately let him go as Lincoln took deep breathes again.

"Sorry." She apologized again really sad that she kept hurting her brother with her bear hugs.

"It's fine Leni." He said regaining his breath. "So why are you here?" He asked curious as to why Leni suddenly came back to the house.

"Well I brought you here because I thought you were." She said confused as to why Lincoln was asking such an obvious question. Lincoln just smacked his face.

"I meant why are you back here in the house?" Lincoln asked more clearly so leni could understand the question better.

Connecting the thoughts Leni smiled looking at Lincoln. "I'm moving back in!" She said excitedly. A look of disbelief was plastered on Lincoln face at the sudden realization that his room will be taken. Seeing his face Leni started to look sad. "Did you not want me back?" She asked feeling sad that her only brother didn't want her back.

Lincoln, now feeling like a jerk, hugged Leni to comfort her. "It's not that Leni, you know that I love you. It's just I thought you had a place to stay." That's when Leni started to frown.

Leaving behind the commotion of the loud house we come into view of Christina's room. It's your average room nothing to special besides a poster of smooch on the wall and a signed poster from the singers in boys will be boys.

Currently the young girl was on her bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating the big stuff she over heard that day. "That can't possibly be true." She's been repeating that to herself over and over as she still can't wrap her head around the situation she was accidently brought into.

She looked at her phone at the class picture she took on their trip to Washington D.C. Lincoln was in the far left of the picture making stupid faces with Clyde. It's true she never really felt any kind of attraction to the white haired boy, but she did always see him as a good person always trying his best to help those around him.

But this, she just couldn't wrap her head around how he could do something so morally wrong. "How can such a thing happen?" She asked herself unsure of how something as wrong as this could happen with someone she knew.

With a sigh she closed her phone and went down stairs to get something to snack on. 'Why Lynn though?' She thought to herself, grabbing a banana. 'I always thought she was to rough with you.' She peeled back the banana skin and took a bite. 'Then again you were dating Ronnie Ann for awhile.'

She then froze as she realized what she just thought. 'Did I just agree with Lincoln's choice of girl?' She shook her head not accepting the possibility that she actually agreed.

'Maybe I'm just tired?' Christina thought to herself as she finished her banana and headed back to her room. 'Maybe I just thought I heard that?' She closed the door and realized what she just said. "Scratch that, why would I want to hear that Lincoln is into his sister?" She said feeling it was safe to speak out loud in her room.

She jumped onto her bed and got under the covers. "Why am I even worrying about him anyways?" With a sigh she closed her eyes and let sleep take her, trying to make all the problems roaming her mind go away.Now back over to the house we all know and love. Wait my mistake, I meant to say the house that's not as loud. Yes, that's right. I'm talking about the McBride house. Currently Clyde is in his room talking to haiku on his phone.

"And the Lincoln ended up crashing into a wall." Clyde said finishing the story of what happen in the cafeteria earlier that day. Haiku wasn't laughing but Clyde could faintly hear her writing down on a piece of paper.

"Such an act reminds me of how foolish and clumsy humanity can be." She then finished writing and cleared her throat. "Remind me again why your friends with him?"

Clyde had taken offense to the questioning of his friendship with his white haired companion. "Lincoln has always been my friend. We've been through thick and thin, and even if he messes up we'll always be friends." Clyde begin to smile reminiscing about the past. "Besides without him I'd have never met you."

Haiku began to smile, not on the outside mind you. More inside where no one can see it. "You know your the reason i began to dislike smiling people a lot less." She said surprisingly happy.

Hearing this caused Clyde to smile bigger. "I'm so glad i did." Clyde then heard a knock on his bedroom door. It was his dads telling him to get off the phone and go to bed. "OK goodnight." Clyde shouted from his bed.

Haiku gave a long sad sigh. "I guess it is late for you." She said hearing her own parents telling her to go to bed. "I guess we'll talk more tomorrow?"

That's when Clyde had cleared his throat. "Actually there is one last thing I need to ask you." Clyde had said earning the interest of the goth girl.

"Are you finally embracing the darkness like I've been waiting you too?" Haiku asked with the smallest amount of hope. On the other end Clyde was chuckling a bit.

"Not yet, my little bat. I was going to ask if Lucy told you anything that's happening to Lincoln." This caused haiku's heart to stop for the briefest of seconds then begin to beat fast.

Normally haiku hated to lie especially when it came to Clyde, but haiku was a true friend so she had too. "No, not as far as I know." She said a little unsure of herself.

Clyde sensed that something was up but didn't want to press on. "OK I was just curious." He heard haiku breath a sigh of relief. "It's just that Lincoln has been acting stranger then usual and I was wondering if Lucy over heard of saw him do something."

It was killing haiku inside not being able to tell Clyde the truth but she needed to keep what Lucy said safe. "If I hear anything I'll let you know." She reassured Clyde. It was an empty promise but she was sure he'd understand.

Yawning Clyde began to drift to sleep. "OK well I'm going to sleep. Good night my queen of darkness, may your dreams be ever dark."

"Good night my king of light, may you shine ever brighter in the morning." She said back in response. After saying good their good nights they both hung up.

Clyde however while waiting for sleep to take him was deep in thought. 'I know Lincoln can be secretive, but usually he tells me everything.' He rolled over on to his side and started to let sleep take him. 'I'm sure you'll tell me.' His eyes started to get heavy and close shut...

'Eventually.'


	7. Chapter 7

Back to Lincoln and Leni, She took a seat on the floor, Lincoln following behind her. "It's kind of a long story Lincoln." Lincoln could immediately sense that it was killing his normally cheery sister to talk about.

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "It's fine Leni, you don't have to say anything to me, not if you don't want too." He then brought her into a loving hug.

Leni looked at him and returned his hug, not as hard as the hugs from earlier. "Thanks linky." She says as she released him from the hug. "I promise I'll tell you, later." She said getting up from the floor.

As Lincoln got himself up a knock on the door surprised them both. The door was then swung open and Lynn was standing in the middle of the doorway. "Hey there you too." Lynn said smiling, there was a bit of bite in her voice.

Leni had ran up to her and hugged Lynn just as hard as Lincoln, but being naturally stronger then him Lynn was able to endure the hug and give her just as strong a hug back. "Lynn, it's so good to see you!" She said as cheery as possible. "It feels, like, forever since I last saw you."

"Same here sis." Lynn then released her from the hug and she walks up to Lincoln, a little to close for his comfort. "But I need to speak with Linc alone." She said a purr in her voice that Leni didn't catch, but Lincoln sure did.

"Oh, ok." Leni said as she started to walk out of the linen closet, then walked back over to Lincoln and hugged him. "Let's finish talking later." She let go and started to walk off.

Lynn then closed the the door and locked it. She pushed Lincoln too the ground and got on top of him, holding his arms down against the floor. "So what were the two of you talking about?" Lynn asked getting her face close to his, looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing much, just why she was back in the house." Lincoln responded honestly as he tried to get up, Lynn wouldn't allow it.

Pushing him back down Lynn put her cheek on his chest, a finger tracing down his front. "For some reason I think your lying." She said in a playful voice. She started to rub around his nipple, making him blush.

Lincoln's face went a little red as Lynn teased him. "Lynn the others are here." He said a little panicked as Lynn moved her face near his. Her finger went to his stomach tracing his abs.

"If you don't tell me the truth I'll just have to go further," she brought her mouth near his ear. "Now don't I?" She whispered lustfully in his ear, causing his 'special friend' to take attention.

"Lynn, calm down. What if someone hears us?" Lincoln asked trying to get up and get his 'friend' to go down.

Lynn just smiled as she went further down to meet Lincoln's 'friend'. "I think this guy wants a little attention." Lynn said turning her back to Lincoln where he got a nice view of Lynn's ass, but still can't get her off. "I think I'll say hi." She said playfully, she reaches for his pants button and unbuttoned it slowly.

Lincoln had to think fast as his innocence was at stake, but unfortunately for the man with a plan no plan was coming to him. It was up for debate if he purposefully can't think of one or not.

(Line break)

In the air vents Lucy was writing poetry again trying to take Lincoln off her mind but to know avail. 'White, the color of the driven snow. A secret lies deep down bellow.' She ripped out the page from her journal and tossed it in her little collection of paper next to her. "Why can't you get out of my head?" She asked hitting her head against the wall of the air vents.

"Lynn, calm down. What if someone here's us?" Lincoln's voice echoed softly through the vents. Lucy picked up on the sound.

"I'm probably just hearing things." Lucy tried to assure herself as she crawled to the linen closet vent. "There's no way Lynn is that bold." As she looked into the room she saw Lynn on top of Lincoln, her hand reaching for his pants. "Scratch that, she is that bold." Lucy began to take the frame of the vent off to enter the room. 'And stupid.' She thought to herself as she snuck into the room.

"I think I'll say hi." Lynn said, Lucy was right next to them and she still is unnoticed. She cleared her throat causing Lynn to jump and get off Lincoln. Lincoln began to count his blessings as Lynn was finally off.

"What are you doing Lynn?" Lucy asked knowing what Lynn was about to do but wanted to keep up appearances as to not tip them off that she knew.

Lynn regain her composure as she got up off the ground. "I was practicing my wrestling moves on Lincoln." It sounded reasonable coming from the local athlete, but her voice betrayed her as it was cracking and unsure.

Lucy rolled her eyes being able to do so without notice as her bangs covered her eyes. "OK, I guess I won't pry further." She said going for the door unlocking it and leaving. Lincoln followed behind not trusting being in the same room as Lynn.

Lynn watched as her love ran out the door and ran after Lucy. "Maybe I was a little to forward?" She questioned herself as she slowly walked out the closet and closed the door.

(Line break)

After the insanity that happened upstairs Lincoln welcomed dinner. Even if Lynn Sir didn't change the menu up much it was still good food. Being that this was a Friday it was time for franks and beans. "Kids we're going out for dinner!" Lynn Sir shouted causing everyone in the loud house to come down in a hurry. Even lily, who was still getting use to walking came down face.

After piling up into vanzilla, the family took off and arrived at Jean Juan's french/mex buffet. "We're her kids." Rita said as everyone got out of the van and headed inside.

After being seated at a giant family booth plus a high chair. Lynn Sr cleared his throat. "Since Leni is moving back home, me and your mother figured that we should celebrate." He then points to the buffet. "So go and eat this place out of food!"

Like the Vikings of old times the loud children let out their war cry before charging into battle, plates and silverware in hand as they attacked the buffet. Plate after plate gets devoured by the kids but for some reason the food gets replaced just as fast. "How is this possible?" Lana asked as she piles up her 9th plate and looks back to see the buffet was still as loaded.

After a hard fought battle all the loud sisters, minus Lynn throws in the towel. Knowing the end is near for him Lincoln goes for some dessert, while up there Lynn gets beside him at the dessert line. "So have you though about where our first date should be?" She asked bring up the topic from earlier.

Lincoln laughs as he grabs an éclair stuffed empanada. "Defiantly not here, I'm pretty sure the chefs don't want to see us again* they laugh as Lynn just piles on different desserts.

Before heading back to the table Lynn pinches Lincoln's rear end. "That because we got interrupted earlier." She winks at him before going back to the table. After grabbing one last cream puff de leche, Lincoln made his way back to the table.

'First Leni comes home, then in have to plan a secret date with Lynn. What could possible be next?' Lincoln asked himself as he took a bite of his fusion cuisine dessert. "This taste like a double fried doughnut." Lincoln said taking a bit out of his éclair empanada.

The night went on with out much more trouble as Leni finally understood that Lincoln took over her old room. Soon it was lights out for everyone as Lincoln and Lynn stared up at the ceiling. 'I wonder what the future has planned for us?' They both think as sleep took them into a loving embrace.


	8. Easter Omake

Since it's Easter(Or was), I've decided to make a Omake for you all. ZemanPeking wrote most of it, I wrote only the Lemon and corrected the page. Yes you read that right, there is a Lemon in this chapter. (If you don't want to read this chapter you don't have to)

Now note, that this isn't cannon in my story. it's just a small little treat I've given you all for the sake of Easter and such.

Also, this is being made late because of poor planning and only recently thinking of this idea

Without further ado, Let's begin.

(Line break)

Wait! *Record scratch.* I will also be using more graphic words in this chapter aswell, near the end and when I say graphic, I mean the kinds you would hear on the streets.

(Line break)

It is a cool spring morning when Lincoln woke up to sound of birds chirping. As he was getting up a small thud caught his attention. When he looked to the side of his bed, where he heard the sound, and found a red plastic egg. "Where did this come from?" He picked the plastic egg up and popped it open.

Inside was a strip of paper. He looked at the paper and read it. 'Happy Easter Lincoln. I figured I can spice this holiday up with a little Easter egg hunt. Make it to the end and you'll get a wonderful surprise. Turn the paper around for your first clue.' Looking at the writing he couldn't tell who wrote it.

"Well it's not Leni, she can't spell out wonderful." He then thinks back to his not so bright sister. "Or Easter." He then turned over the paper over his first clue.

'For your first clue go to the kitchen and look at the impossibility. Stare long enough and you'll find your way.' Lincoln stared to chuckle a bit. "Defiantly not Lucy, this clue would have been written better"

As Lincoln made his wash down to the kitchen he notice a lack in volume from the 'Loud' house. "Where is everyone?" Lincoln asked himself as he walked down the stairs and noticed no one was around.

As he got to the kitchen he saw it a complete mess. Food thrown everywhere, plates all over the floor, and all of the animals eating of the counter and floor. Lincoln sighed as he looked at the waste land of food. "Where do I even start?"

As he stepped into the kitchen his white shoes got coated in cold syrup and orange juice. "And I'll need new shoes." He walked further in and started to wonder what he's even looking for.

After half an hour of looking at the mess in the kitchen Lincoln began to wonder if this was just a joke. "I swear Luan, if this was just some waste of time." He then took a seat on the counter to question his whole morning when something hit him as he looked at the wall in front of him.

He looked at the wall and saw nothing on it. While that may seem normal, in the mess that was in the kitchen everything was a mess, even the walls. Lincoln walked over to the wall and looked at it remembering the clue. As he stared he saw a very tiny arrow, almost impossible to see without squinting, pointing down. When Lincoln looked down he saw a half eaten pancake covering a tiny box. He took the pancake off and opened the box to find an orange plastic egg. "I guess there is something to this after all."

Lincoln popped open the plastic egg and found another piece of paper. 'Looks like you found the impossibility. Now if you look in the darkness, you should find the way'

Lincoln looked at the paper like it said something stupid. "That is so dumb." He said actually saying what he thought. He then starts to think on this. "Darkness, dark. It's gotta be either in the attic or basement."

Reaching into his pocket Lincoln brings out a quarter. "Well Lady Luck, don't fail me now." He flipped the coin into the air and right when he reached out to grab it, it slipped out of his hand and bounced on the floor and started to roll out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Not wanting to lose a good quarter Lincoln chased after it, it rolled all over the living room. "I thought this only happened in bad comedies and cartoons." It stopped right at the coffee table when Lincoln picked it up, he then looked at all the readers. "This doesn't count, it's a FanFiction."

When he was about to flip the coin again he noticed a book on the coffee table that stood out. 'A poem of darkness by Z.ng' he picked it up and it hit him. "Lucy's room! How did I not see that?"

He rushed up the stairs and entered Lynn's and Lucy's room, feeling a little guilty about entering his sisters room with out permission. Holding the book tightly in his hand he walked in and looked to Lucy's side of the room. "If I were a clue where would I be?" He looks at the book in his hand and then looked at Lucy's book shelf.

On the book shelf there was an empty space for a book with a faint light emitting from the empty space. Reaching in he finds a yellow plastic egg with a light inside of it.

After popping open the egg and taking the little light out Lincoln placed the book he grabbed from the living room and put it in the book shelf. "I'm sure Lucy's going to want that back."

Lincoln then looks at the little paper and reads. 'Your almost done, so fear no longer. Look to where memories are fonder.' Lincoln smiled a bit. "At least this one rhymes."

Thinking to the clue Lincoln was truly stumped. While he's had a lot of bad memories in the house he's got to many good memories that it was almost to much to think about.

Deciding he needed somewhere to start he went to the basement and will work his way up. Looking around there wasn't much too search through. After looking behind the washer and dryer, and looking through the hamper there was no where left too look.

He was about to look in the kitchen but after time had passed it started to smell. Plus his first clue was there, it's safe to assume there was no more in there.

So he decided to check his mom and dad's room. Checking under the bed, wardrobe, and all the dresser drawers he found nothing. "Why was I checking in there, I have no good memories in there."

After shutting the door Lincoln took a seat on the couch and thought it was a good time to take a break. "This is harder then I thought." He laid down resting his head as he tried to think back to the last clue he had. Lincoln was starting to drift off when he felt something weird near his back.

Getting up something struck Lincoln as strange, he stuck his hand between the couch cushions. Bring his hand back out a purple plastic egg came with him. Opening it he read the slip of paper. 'I hope you remembered the cherished memory we share, your reward is up stairs and ready for the taking.' Lincoln sighed as it wasn't rhyming again then thinks back.

"We share? Who do I shared a memory with on the couch?" Then like a ton of bricks his best memory hit him. "Lynn, she confessed to me in my room." Them he thought about it. "Why was there an egg in the couch, there was no clue to lead there."

Shaking his head he walked up stairs and saw the door to his room slightly open. He opened the door slowly and his eyes were allowed to look upon a heavenly sight. "Took you long enough." Lynn said with a giggle.

(This is where Sexy times begin. Don't report be for not warning you about this. I warned you in the beginning but from personal experience I don't read the A/N at the beginning of a chapter either)

Lincoln's jaw was slightly ajar as he looked at Lynn's choice in outfit. She was currently on his bed in white bunny ears, a white lacy bra, and matching lacy panties. Lincoln noticed as Lynn shifted a bit that a small white rabbit tail was attached to the lacy panties. This was all Lynn was wearing nothing else.

Lincoln looked over his sister in one glance and his little soldier was at attention in the first few seconds of eyeing her.

"Lynn!" Lincolns' voice came out cracked and nervous. He cleared his throat. "Lynn! What are you wearing?" He asked in a more clearer voice.

Lynn slowly walked behind him and rested her arms on his shoulders and closed the door with her foot. "I thought you'd be happy to receive your wonderful prize~?" She whispered into Lincoln's ear as he turned around and placed his hands on her waist, feeling the designs on the lace panties, and pulled her a little closer.

"It's not that.. I'm happy that you're wearing this cute little outfit." He said in a teasing manner, causing Lynn to blush softly. "But Mom, Dad or our siblings could barge in on us.. it's not safe.."

Lynn smiled and held both his hands, fingers inter locking and held their hands at their sides. She pressed her breast against Lincoln's chest with a smile. "I've recruited the help of the younger siblings.. I got Lola, Lana and Lucy to drag the rest of the family to the petting zoo.. across Royal woods.. We'll be alone for a few hours.."

Lincoln released his hands from her own and started exploring her body up and down, causing her to blush and bite her lip softly. "W- What are you doing Linc~?" She asked in a whisper.

Lincoln turned her around and pulled her closer to him, pressing his body against her. Making her shudder when she felt 'Something' poking against her. "I'm giving you what you wanted.." Lincoln whispered into her ear. He placed his hands on her thighs and started feeling their way up to Lynn's breast, leaving goosebumps behind from how smoothly they moved her.

Lincoln leaned against the wall, Lynn following suit, only she was leaning against him. Lynn turned her head towards Lincoln and he responded by kissing her softly and started, hesitant at first, groping Lynn's breast softly and expertly. They felt soft in his hands and he loved the feel of them, he would handle them forever if he could.

Lynn's heart was beating rapidly, ironically, like a bunny. Lincoln's hands were so skilled in this, it was funny really. The man with the plan with master hands. She giggled at the thought. She pulled away from Lincoln softly and walked over to the bed, posing sexually for Lincoln.

Lincoln blushed and was out of his clothes in minutes. Only in his underwear now. You could clearly see a bulge in his crotch area. He layed in bed with her and Lynn decided this would be a perfect moment to practice wrestling.

They both struggled to get over the other, Lynn's bunny ears have fallen off in the tussle, but managed to get on top of Lincoln. They both laughed. Lynn reached over for her ears, giving Lincoln a view of her cleavage, making him blush and twitch.. Not where you think, a bit lower.

Lynn smiled seeing Lincoln's reaction, she replaced the bunny ears, keeping her hair out of her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair and reached behind her, to her bra and unclipped it, showing her beautiful 32C breast. Lynn smiled softly before discarding the garment to the floor with the rest of their clothing and held Lincoln's hands. "I think you'll like the real thing than feeling then through my bra~.."

She placed his hands on her breast and let go. Lincoln gave them a tight squeeze, earning him a soft moan from Lynn. He smiles, gaining a small confidence boost, he starts to grope and massage Lynn's breast. He then flips Lynn over while they were distracted. "Hey no fair, you cheated." She giggles softly.

Lincoln smiles softly and uses his fingers to twirl her nipples and pinch them softly. "Don't act like you don't like it when I do things like this.." He whispered as he bent down and started kissing her breast softly, still massaging them softly. Lynn blushes and moans a tad louder.

Lincoln then smiles down at her and kisses her softly again. "You Know I do you little snake~" She said with a giggle as she flipped them over again and Lynn removed his underpants, making his 8 inch cock spring up from its prison.

Lynn smiled and started to stroke Lincoln's cock softly and kisses the tip softly. It twitched softly. Lynn took a breath and took some of the length into her mouth, softly sucking on his cock before pulling off and starts licking all over Lincoln's cock, while pumping it slowly.

Lincoln held her head and pushed her down on his cock. Lynn giggled softly and started sucking on his cock faster, stroking it everytime she went up. Lincoln bit his lip as he held back his climax but Lynn started licking around the head of her cock and he was pushed over the edge.

Lincoln pulled Lynn off his cock and released his baby batter all over Lynn's face, she gasped and catched a bit in her mouth. Lincoln panted and threw his head back. "That felt great.." Lynn had cleaned herself of the semen. Lincoln picked Lynn up and placed her on the bed and was hovering over her.

Lincoln gave Lynn a lustful smile, making her blush. "But it's not over yet.." Lincoln kisses her softly and starts kissing her as he made his way to her soaked panties. He pulled them off slowly and eyed Lynn's blushing face, he thought it was cute.

He brought his eyes back to what was Infront of him, he removed the rest of the garment and threw it aside and spread Lynn's legs, so he can get a view of Lynn's 'flower'. Lincoln wrapped his hands around Lynn's ass. It was big and firm but toned, Lincoln loved it. He squeezed and pulled her close to his face.

He brought his hand and slowly inserted two fingers into Lynn, causing her to blush and gasp out her name while clutching the bed tightly. "Lincoln~!" She moaned out.

Lincoln smiled at her reaction and used his other hand to circle around her clit while he was fingering her slowly. Lynn panted softly and moaned, he toes curled and threaten to brake. Lincoln's hands always felt good to her, they always knew how to play with her, poke at her, pleasure her~ They were perfect to her.

Lincoln added another finger and started pumping faster into her, loving the feeling of her insides squeezing against his fingers. He pinched her clit softly and continued to satisfy her with his fingers faster, while he had started licking at her flower and.

Lynn was biting down on one of the bunny ears she had, but that didn't stop her moans of pleasure from the way Lincoln was working on her. "Lincoln~!" She gasped out as she finally reached her end and climaxed all over Lincoln's fingers and a bit of his face. Lincoln licked a few more times before pulling away and licking his fingers clean.

"You taste like chocolate mixed with Strawberry's~.." He teased softly as she panted and was red after that. "S- shut up you dork!" She said with a giggle. Lincoln started leaving kisses up her stomach, along get chest and breast and reached her face.

He had a smile on his face as he started kissing along her neck and biting on it softly. She gasped and moaned softly. Lincoln then started circling her clit again as he repositioned them to.. a more comfortable pose.

Lynn felt him moving around and grabbed his arms and flipped them over, and say down on him. His cock resting against her soft ass. "You snake.." She whispered softly.

"Fine you win this time.." Lincoln said softly as she felt Lynn rubbing his cock against her ass, he pulled her down to kiss him while Lynn slowly raised her hips, using her hand to guide his cock to her flower.

Lincoln grabbed her ass tightly as he lowered her onto his cock, they both moaned audibly. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Lincoln groping her soft ass.

Then started moving her hips softly with a moan up and down on Lincoln's cock. Lincoln held her ass and let her do the work. It just felt so good, the way she just slipped in and out and the way she felt so soft on his cock, Lincoln groaned and suddenly say up. Making Lynn fall to her back side, shocked to say the least.

Lincoln then held one of Lynn's legs and rested it on his shoulder as he held the other down and re inserted himself into her fast. Lynn gasped as Lincoln started thrusting into her hard and faster than she was doing. "Lincoln~!" She moaned out as she panted softly at the feeling of being dominated by him.

Lincoln looked down at Lynn as she moaned and held onto the railing for support and to not hit it. She was blushing and had sweat softly flowing down her face. She had closed her eyes and had a silly smile on his face. Lincoln then repositioned her again and was now in the doggy style and he was groping her big ass, he loved their firm and toned feel.

Their skin could be heard slapping against the others, it wasn't long until Lincoln was getting close and he could feel Lynn was to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and changed position one last time. Now he was in the reverse cowgirl position, and she was riding him while Lincoln groped her ass.

Lynn started riding Lincoln harder and more faster as Lincoln thrusted his hips the best that he could. Lincoln gripped her hips tightly and start moving her herself and Lynn moaned loudly as she climaxed without warning, Lincoln soon followed by shooting his baby batter deep into her.

Lincoln removed himself from her and lay her down next to him and they both panted, tired and exhausted from the love making. Lincoln pulled the blanket over them and Lynn held him close. They both held each other tightly age kissed softly.

"I love you my Bunny." Lincoln said with a smile and held her hand tightly as he kissed her softly.

"I love you too Snake." She said, kissing him back aswell. Lincoln raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why do you call me Snake?" He asked genuinely curious why he was nicknamed snake.

"Because, you're sneaky in bed, always distracting me by kissing me and such~" She said as she layed ontop of Lincoln, using his chest as a pillow. "Well my little Bunny, I'll just have to prove that truth in the future." He squeezed her ass tightly with a laugh

"OK Goodnight Bunny~.." He said with a laugh before laying back and relaxing. Lynn giggled and fell asleep quicky on his chest. Lincoln turned his head to the audience.

"Happy (late) Easter, hope you liked this little Omake." With that, he fell asleep with Lynn securely in his arms or his hands on her ass securely.


	9. The date

After waking up Lincoln had to go. He rushed out of his room and to his surprise there was no morning line. When he reached the door there was a note stuck to it. 'You better thank us later linky, love your favorite little sisters Lana and Lola.'

Agreeing with the note Lincoln rushed in to do his business. Lana and Lola were peeking out their room's door. "How'd you know he was needing to go that bad?" Lola asked her tomboyish twin as they went back into their room.

Lana shook her head smiling. "Lincoln ate the chill con escrgot last night. Remember what happen to him last time he ate that?" Lola then thought back to that day and looked disgusted.

"Yeah it took dad a whole day to clean Lincoln's pants that day, and 2 days to get the smell out of the hall." After the brief memory passed there was the sound of door knobs turning, but no doors being opened. "Guess the others finally noticed." Lola said as the turning of knobs became knocking on doors.

"Should we let them out? Lincoln's already in there." Lana asked as they entered the hallway and started passing by the doors.

Lola shook her head as the knocking became silent. "They just realized its the weekend so they're going back to sleep." Lola said as a flush was heard followed by running water. "Besides we'll let them out once we get our reward."

At that moment Lincoln opened the door and saw the twins smiling up to him. They bowed their heads and Lincoln got the jest. "Thank you, the both of you." He started to pet their heads causing them to be more happy than a person who won the lottery.

They then hugged Lincoln and looked up to him. "Lincoln play with us today!" The twins shouted excitedly wanting to spend time with their brother.

Lincoln looked a at them nervously. "Well you see I promised I'd," he paused knowing he had to choose his next words carefully, as to not hurt the twins. "Hang with Clyde today, he said he had something he wanted us to do today."

Lana and Lola looked at each other trying to decide if they should believe it. With a sigh the twins let go. "Fine, but tomorrow for sure your going to play with us. We won't be blown off three times" Lola said as the twins left for their room. That's when the knocking returned. "Oh yeah, almost forgot."

After the twins let the other sisters out of their rooms the day went like anyother Saturday morning in the loud house, chaotic.

After lunch time Lincoln brought out the white board and began to plan his next course of action. Written at the top of the board was 'operation: take Lynn out on a romantic yet secret date without getting caught by anyone we know and think of a shorter name for this operation.'

On the board was a map of royal woods and the various restaurant and patential date sites marked on it, Lincoln turns to the readers. "I know what your thinking. Your over thinking things just take her out on a date, it's just a fan fiction. What could go wrong?"

Lincoln then brought out a pointing stick and smack the board. "When it comes to the louds anything can go wrong." He then points to the map on the northern side of royal woods. "This area is off limits today do to Lynn's softball team practicing at the sports field today and we can't risk an encounter with them other wise they might question why the all star athlete of royal woods is skipping out on extra practice."

He then points to the royal woods mall on the far east side. "The mall is obviously out due to Lori and Leni's friends hanging out there all the time. Even if Lori doesn't live with us anymore she keeps in contact with mom and if Lori hears me and Lynn looked like we were on a date mom would find out." He then crossed out the nearby restaurant near the mall.

"Even if they're not in the mall, we can't risk an encountering any of their friends." He then puts a question mark at the theater on the south side. "The theater might be safe. Even though it might get crowded with people we know we could play it off as Lynn wanting to see the new sports themed zombie film 'zombie ball.'"

He then brings out a poster for the movie. On it was a picture of 3 shadowy figures with their limbs falling out and chunks missing out of them. Near the front of the poster was a blood covered baseball. A small line was printed at the top. 'They were dead set to win, now they're dead set to kill'

He then makes a line to two restaurants near the theater. One was labeled jade palace Chinese super buffet and the other was labeled Luigi's Italian restaurant. "The problem is that these two are the only restaurants close to the theater so we can take our time eating and still make it in time for the movie."

He then pointed to the west side of royal woods, more specifically the water park. "This week is the beginning of the water parks opening and barely anyone goes the first week due to the school assigning a ton of homework to students to discourage them from going till summer time."

He then empties his backpack out and an avalanche of homework falls out, but all the homework is done. "However living with a kid genius allows for homework to be done fast, for a certain price."

A quick cut scene shows Lisa eating a mountain of chocolate bars on her side of the room, Lily sneaking away a bar to eat in secret. "So mine and Lynn's homework is done. Those are the only options available for a successful secret date."

He then sits on his bed and looks at the poster for the movie and the flyer advertising the water park. "On one hand the theater is a safer bet, but who could pass up the chance to see Lynn in a bikini?" He asks thinking about the sight of Lynn in a two piece red and white strip bikini.

He was so deep in thought about which date would be the better choice that he failed to notice the knock on his door.

(Line break)

Lynn walked upstairs looking for Lincoln. After lunch was finished Lincoln rushed upstairs in a hurry with a determined look on his face. It has been an hour since then and she was getting a little concerned.

Now in front of his room, Lynn could hear Lincoln voice faintly. She believed that he was talking to himself again. "Why does he do that?" She knocked on the door and waited for him to open.

A few minutes passed by and still no response. "What are you doing Lincoln?" She asked herself as she slowly creaked open the door. She felt a little guilty about invading his privacy, but she tossed that guilt away do to her concern.

"What should I do?" Lincoln asked himself sitting on his bed. From the creak Lynn was peaking through she saw the movie poster and flyer in his hand. She then looked a little further in and saw his white board.

She smiled seeing how much planning Lincoln was doing to make their date amazing. Lynn then walked in silently, Lincoln to busy to notice her presence. Getting behind him she wrapped her arms around him, hugging his back to her chest. "You could always ask the girl your taking." Lynn said answering his question.

Lincoln was a little surprised by the sudden contact and the softness pressing against his back. "Lynn, when did you get here?" He asked blushing a bit at the hug, but not opposing it.

"I just got here." He then felt the softness leave his back as well as the poster and flyer in his hands. "As for your question, why don't we do both?" She suggested looking over the white board and forming her own plan.

Lincoln got up and looked at the board. "I already thought of that, but it won't work." He pointed to the theater and restaurants. "If we go to eat and see the movie first it'll be 6 by the time we leave and when we get to the water park it'll be closed." He then pointed to the water park. "Whereas if we go to the water park first we can be there till 6 but with no places to eat nearby we'll end up either missing the movie to get something to eat or we'll skip the meal and have to pay overpriced food at the theater."

Lynn closed her eyes and nodded her head taking in the information. She then took a marker and started to draw lines and words on the board. After finishing she turned to Lincoln and pointed at the water park, a poorly drawn picture of her and Lincoln with a picnic basket was there. "How about this, the water park allows us to bring in outside food. We can leave it in our locker and eat before we go." She then points to a blue line leading to the theater. "If we take the blue bus that comes to the water park at around 7:20 we can catch the 8:10 showing at the theater. If we get caught in traffic at most we'll miss the previews."

Lincoln was truly impressed by Lynn's plan and not seeing the simple solution that was right in front of him. "This plan, it's perfect." He then looked at his wristwatch and saw the time. "It's 2:24 now, if we want this plan to work we'll have to leave by 3:00. Can you get the food ready?" Lincoln asked seeing Lynn nod assuringly.

"Don't sweat it, I got it covered. Meet me down stairs in 20 minutes. I'll have my things and the food packed up and ready." She then took off out of his room in a hurry to get things ready.

Lincolned sighed and looked at the plan she made one last time before clearing the board. "This is going to be great"

(Line break)

After a bus ride to the water park Lincoln and Lynn get ready to play. "Let's go get changed. Meet you at our locker in a few." Lynn said taking off to the girls changing room with a nervous blush.

Lincoln took off to the boys changing room and took a look at the readers. "Ok I know what your thinking. 'A date like this deme to be to perfect, something's going to happen.' Well shut up I want to enjoy this." He points to the review section. "And no hate, I get enough of that already."

After taking a breath he goes into the changing room and gets dressed into a pair of orange swim trunks with a red strip going up the leg. He then walks back to Lynn and his locker and sees a sight that would make him act like Clyde did when he use to see Lori.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting forever." Lynn said walking to him. She then noticed his face was bright red. "Are you ok, you looking red?" She asked concerned.

Lincoln was doing just fine, though he was over heating. Not from the sun, but because of a different hotness. Lynn was in a red two piece bikini with white strings to tie it. Lynn may not have noticed it but Lincoln noticed that Lynn had bought the bikini a size to small and it looks like the top would pop off and the bottom hugs her butt nicely.

With a blush Lincoln turned his face a diffrent way. "I'm fine, but was that the only swimsuit you had?" He asked not because he didn't like it, but because he thinks any guys that were here would have a heart attack if they saw Lynn in that.

Lynn looks down not seeing what was wrong with it. "It's my swimsuit from last year. I forgot to buy one for this year, but this one still fits me so it's good for another year." She then looks down a bit. "Do you not like it?" She asked a little concerned.

Lincoln waved his hands around frantically. "No, no it looks great. I was just asking because I thought you did buy a new swimsuit." Lincoln said trying not to make her upset.

She looked up to him happily "what a relief. Let's get going, we're on a schedule." She quickly packed their things in their locker. She took his hand and led him inside.

Lincoln looked down as he was behind her, watching her every move carefully. "This is going to be a long day." He said in a whisper to the readers.

(Line break)

Hey guys, zeman would to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. That is all, carry on with your reading


	10. Dates and accidents

After a long time at the water park the secret couple were enjoying a meal at the picnic tables near the lazy river. "Sorry it's not much, but we didn't have a lot of time" Lynn said a little sad handing Lincoln a burger and a small container of fries.

Lincoln took it happily and once he opened the container of fries the amazing smell of just fried fries permeates the air around him. "Lynn it's fine. This smells and looks great."

Lynn began to blush and took her own food from the basket. "Looks can be deceiving, you know" she then opened her's and she had to admit it came out better then she thought.

As Lynn began to take out the drinks Lincoln took a bite of the burger, then another, and another. Going faster and faster with each bite. The burger was unlike any he's had. Lynn watched as Lincoln devoured the burger in such haste. Soon there was nothing left of the burger. "Lynn, that burger was amazing. It was unlike any burger I've had. It both juicy and smokey, even burpin burger got nothing on this." Lincoln then began to eat the fries and just like the burger he couldn't stop himself from devouring it. "Even the fries are amazing."

Lynn started to eat her food and was surprised by how it turned out. She took a drink of soda before she spoke. "It's nothing special. I just added some cracker crumbs, Worcestershire sauce, and an egg. The egg was to keep it moist while cooking so it didn't dry out, the Worcestershire sauce gave it a simi smokey flavor, and the crumbs kept the meat together while it cooked. The fries were nothing special, just added a dash of season all before and after they were fried."

Lincoln was throughly suprise to know that Lynn could cook something that seems so simple and make it taste so amazing. "Lynn, I normally I'm the one cooking. I'm sure dad would love to know how you cook this." After he spoke he realized he was out of food. He then looked over at Lynn's barely eaten fries and took a few.

Lynn looked at him and pouted. "I was going to eat those." Lincoln only smiled as he ate the fries he took from her.

He had to admit that she looked adorable while she was pouting. "Yeah, but you didn't eat them fast enough."

She then looked mad as she took out a container of cake. It had two slices in it. "Looks like someone lost desert for the day." Lynn smirked as Lincoln looked like a wounded puppy once he saw what he just lost.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, just please give me a slice." Lincoln said begging on the verge of tears.

Lynn liked seeing him like that. It made her feel something on the inside, something good. 'I think I could get use to seeing him like this' she then cleared her throat and got his attention. "You can have the cake, on one condition."

Lincoln looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Anything, you name it." He said ready to do anything for her.

"I want you to promise, no matter what happens, you'll never leave my side." Saying it out loud was a lot more embarrassing then she thought.

Lincoln looked up to her, wiping away the tear in his eye. "I promise you, no matter what I'll be by your side forever." He held out his pinky.

Lynn smiled and and wrapped her pinky around his and brought their faces together sealing their promise with a kiss.

After breaking the kiss and taking her pinky back, Lynn gave him a slice. "Now hurry up, we don't have much time till the bus gets here and we need to change. Maybe next time you can help me buy a new bikini, because this fits a little to tight." After saying that a string comes untied and was about to fall. Luckily she caught it just in time. "See it's been popping off all day."

Lincoln looked at the wardrobe malfunction and only one thought was in his mind. 'So close'

 **(Line break)**

After a bus ride to the theater Lynn and Lincoln get to the ticket window just in time. "Two tickets to zombie ball." The man at him staring Lincoln down.

After clearing his throat he finally spoke. "Aren't you a little young to see this movie, it's rated R." He then pinched his fingers and rubbed them together. "For the right price I might just overlook this"

Lynn saw this as a threat and was about to beat this man 10 ways to Sunday, but Lincoln held her back. This wasn't the first time him and this man had discussed business like this before. "The usual, right zack?"

The man laughed and held out his hand. "You could have kept playing along linc." Lincoln then handed him the money and zack give him the tickets. "Saved you the seat you like, didn't know when you'd come though." He then looked at Lynn. "So is this your girl?"

Lincoln held Lynn close and before nodding his head. "Yep, this vision of beauty is my girlfriend." Lynn blushed before punching Lincoln in the gut. "Even if she's a little rough. That's why I love her." She giggled a little, a bit embarrassed that Lincoln could say that so easily.

Zack waved the two off as they go inside. Lynn brought Lincoln's ear to her lips. "Should you be admitting that in public?" She whispered as the two made there way to the movie.

Lincoln smiled as he opened the door for Lynn. "It's fine, zack moved into town 2 months ago. So he knows nothing about us." He whispered back. Lincoln led them to the back where the entire last row was empty. "We should have some alone time here"

They went to the middle of the row and took a seat. At that moment the previews started. "Told you we'd make it." Lynn whispered as she held Lincoln's hand in her's.

 **(Line break)**

After the movie had ended Lincoln and Lynn hung out in the arcade. "How long till the bus comes?" Lynn asked as she shot the air hockey puck which was blocked and launched back to her.

"Another 10 minutes." Lincoln answered as scoring another point on Lynn. He could see that Lynn was a little confused. "There's a clock behind you. I'm not about to loss sight on the game just to check. I thought an athlete should never cheat."

Lynn blushed at the teasing Lincoln was doing, taking her focus off the game long enough for him to get in the final goal. "Hey, rematch!" She shouted clearly upset that Lincoln took such a cheap shot.

He laughed at how flustered Lynn was acting. "I don't think we'll have the time. Let's just go wait for the bus." Lincoln said rushing to the exit of the arcade knowing Lynn would be mad, how right he was.

Right when Lincoln took off Lynn ran after him, hunting his ass down. "Get back here!" As soon as Lincoln got to the front door Lynn tackled him to the ground. "I'm not done with you yet."

Before Lynn did anything two shadows covered them both. "What are you doing?" A familiar voice to the both of them asked.

Looking up Lynn saw her sister Luna in her usual rocker attire. However the voice that asked wasn't her, it was the person standing next to her. A girl with long blonde hair with a light blue streak offered Lynn a hand up. Her outfit was a light blue jacket with burgundy ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. "Are you two alright?" The woman asked helping both Lynn and Lincoln up.

"We're fine sam, just playing a game. Right Lynn?" Lincoln said elbowing Lynn a bit to give her a clue to just play along.

Getting the hint, Lynn nodded her head. "Yeah just punishing Lincoln for cheating." Lynn said with a smile punching Lincoln in the gut. "So what brings you two here, on another date?" She asked earning a blush from the two.

"No dude, just picking up zack for a jam session. He's our new drummer" Luna responded as she looked through the glass door. "There he is now." She said waving to the man that was coming up to them.

When Lincoln turned to see Luna's new drummer he was hit by a wave of horror. The man that came up to them was the zack at the ticket both, now wearing a black guns and roses t-shirt with torn sleeves and ripped jeans. "Ready to go. Sorry linc, guess I forgot to mention I'm a rocker." He leans in to whisper in Lincoln's ear. "Your secrets safe with me. Watch who you tell, not everyone's as accepting as me." He then went to face Sam and Luna. "So didn't you say there's a little rocker you wanted me tutor?" Zack said pushing the couple away giving Lincoln a wink before he was to far.

"What was that all about?" Lynn asked watching as zack pushed of their sister and her girlfriend. "I think I like that guy even more now." She said with disgust.

"Just know he has saved our asses." Lincoln said with a sigh as they walked to the bus stop. When they arrive however Lincoln was on the verge of unleashing a storm of curses, the kinds he wouldn't let Lily hear. "I guess we're walking home." He tried he's best to stay calm.

Lynn however saw this as a great opportunity to go to one more place, a special place she was hoping to save for later on, but there's no time like the present. "That's fine with me." She said with a smile, clinging onto Lincoln's arm as they begin to walk.

As the couple locked arms and walked Lincoln couldn't help but blush at how aggressive Lynn has been acting lately. As he looked around he noticed that the area was becoming less and less familiar. "Hey, Lynn. I think we're going the wrong way."

Even though Lynn could clearly hear what he had said, she continued to guide him down the broken street. Dim streetlights the only thing providing any source of light for the street. "There's one last thing I wanted to show you tonight." Her grip on Lincoln's arm getting tighter.

When Lincoln looked at Lynn's face he could see the light red tint on her cheeks. Soon the dim light provided by the streetlights were eclipsed by a bright neon pink sign. Seeing the lights Lynn had loosened her grip on Lincoln's arm allowing him to feel it. "We're here." She said in a small meek voice causing Lincoln to be confused by such a thing.

Looking up to the sign he read it out loud. "The sleepy heart, love hotel." Reading it aloud caused Lincoln to blush. He new what a love hotel was from reading a few risqué manga, but he never thought he'd be in front of one in person.

Lynn grabbed his hand, her grip soft rather then tight. "Lincoln," her voice remained soft and shy as she spoke. "I really love you and going on our date today has made me realize that I want you to stay with me forever." Confused by what she's trying to get at Lincoln tried to speak, but was cut off. "So I think we're ready to go a little further."

Lincoln mind was blank, he had no idea on how to react to this. As he looked at Lynn he could tell she was being honest, but this was going to fast for him. He truly loved her, but this is to much for him. "Lynn, please. This is going to fast. You need to calm down."

He could have said that better, but he was dumb enough to say what was on his mind. Looking at Lynn he could tell that was not the right way to handle it. With tears coming down her face Lincoln could feel her sadness. "What are you trying to say?" She asked thinking the worst scenario has occurred.

"It's not what your thinking, I swear." Lincoln's words fell on deaf ears as it was obvious that Lynn was not willing to listen. "I just think that we need to slow down a bit, I mean this is a big step." He was trying to be logical, but she was giving him anything to work with.

He reached a hand to her, but she smacked it away. Anger was in her tear filled eyes. "Don't touch me!" She screamed at him in anger. "Is my love not good enough for you? I felt we had a connection, did you not?" She tried wiping the tears from her eyes.

Lincoln tried to think of a way to calm her down, but with no way of knowing what to do all he could do was offer a hug. "Look, Lynn. I still love you, but sex is a huge step and I don't think we're ready."

When his arms were around her, she pushed him away hard. "Stay away from me Eric!" When she yelled out her words she covered her mouth, as if she said something forbidden.

As she looked at Lincoln she realized she pushed to hard, knocking him into the street. She was relieved that he was ok, however that feeling passed when she heard a loud noise and a bright light. She dropped to her knees looking as the neon sign lite up the small puddle of red in the street. A feeling of fear and sadness washed over her as tears flowed like a river from her eyes, only one thing was on her mind as mouth opened to voice it. "LINCOLN!" Her piercing scream filled the late night sky.

 **Zeman:** I wanted to make an apology to the fans that are still reading. It's been a long time since the last chapter and I feel responsible for making ya'll wait, so I'd like to say that I'm sorry I took so long to write, real life can be such a bitch. But that I'll try to write it a little faster. That's basically it, that's all thanks for still reading


	11. Chapter 12

Z's notes: Just wanted to place this before I start. I'm trying my best to write, but I still not entirely sure it's good. So my apologize to those that continue to read this even though it takes me forever to write. I'm doing my best to write something that people will enjoy, even though I'm not sure if you guys are or not. Without further ado let the explanation for Lynn's reaction commence.

P.S: I'm not sure if you guys think this is good enough reason for it or not, but I'm trying my best. So cut me so slack.

Chapter 12: Flashbacks and regrets

* * *

2 years ago

On a hot Thursday afternoon unity highschool's top class football team was practicing. The coach blows his whistle getting the attention of the team. "That's it for practice today, hit the showers and get some rest. Tomorrow is are game against hazeltuckey."

After the announcement the team dispersed and headed to the locker room. Well except for two, numbers 1 and 25. Taking off the helmet number 1 was revealed to be none other then Lynn loud Jr. "So where would you like to go today? It is our tradition to go on a date before a big game."

Number 25 took off their helmet to show a boy with short spiky hair, tannish skin, and chocolate brown eyes. "How about burpin burger. I could always go for a burger."

Lynn began to pout as she hit his chest. "We're always going there for a date, why don't we switch it up a bit Eric?"

The boy sighed a bit, but with an almost shift in attitude nodded his head and took her hand. "Ok, how about you decide where we go. My treat." Lynn's eyes lite up with how cooperative he's being. "I'll meet you at the parking lot."

Lynn was left behind in the field, watching as Eric ran to the locker room like a fire was lite under his ass. "I wonder what's up with him."

After Lynn was done she waited in the parking lot for what seemed like days. "What's taking him?" Getting fed up with the wait Lynn decided to go to the men's locker room to wait for him.

Once she got there she started to hear strange noises echoing in the hallway. "Why are you still with that prude?" A girl's voice asked as the noises continued.

Getting a little curious Lynn decided to sneak in, however she instantly regretted that choice if action. She saw Eric getting to know a blonde girl in a cheerleader's uniform a little to well. "I'd feel bad, Lynn really likes me. Plus if I do it now it'll probably ruin our chances at the game tomorrow."

Lynn didn't know what to do, it was like she was frozen. Couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't speak. All she could do was watch as the one person she thought loved her was betraying her. "Well if she really loved you she'd be willing to do this with you." The cheerleader said as she smirked in Lynn's direction. She knew Lynn would come if she distracted Eric long enough.

Tears began to run down her face as she tried to move away. That's when Eric finally noticed that Lynn had been watching the whole time. "Lynn?" He got up pushing the cheerleader off him and pulling his pants up, going to her. "Look it's not what you think."

However when he tried to touch her she pushed him away. "Stay away from me." Her voice was shakey and tears coming down her face as she turned away. "I don't want to see you again!" She began to rush down the hallways as fast as she could. 'How could he do this? Why?' More and more questions ran through her head as she continued to run. 'Was she right, am I to prudish?' Soon she ran out of the school and into the city.

(Back to the present)

Lynn was in the waiting room of the ER section of Royalwoods Hospital. It had only been half an hour since they arrived to the hospital, but thanks to the regret and grief that Lynn was feeling right now it might as well have been decades.

After arriving to the hospital from the ambulance, Lynn tried her best to stay together with Lincoln. However the doctors told her that she can not stay as they brought him to the back.

The rest of the family was informed about the accident once they arrived to the hospital, and were on their way as fast as they could get there. Sitting in a chair, hugging her knees to her chest, Lynn let her thoughts wander, and that was a bad idea. 'This is all my fault. Why did I have to be so forceful?'

As that question popped into her mind, an image of eric came with it. Along with what he was doing to that cheerleader. 'Isn't that what people that love each other do? Am I wrong?' As her thoughts kept racing and more and more questions came the family finally arrived.

The first to come up and comfort her was Rita and Lynn Sr. "Are you ok sweetie?" Rita asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"What happened?" Lynn Sr asked as he hugged her with Rita, just as much concern was in his voice.

After they had let go Lynn had told them what the offical report was. An underage drunk driver was going to fast and, in his disorientation, ran into Lincoln. Miraculously Lincoln survived the collision, however the damage he sustained on the surface was severe. He had received a gash on his right cheek and behind his head, causing severe blood loss. The officers also mentioned a massive chance of broken ribs.

The driver himself did not get harmed during the crash. However his car had found it's way into the side of a building, causing property damage to be added to his charges. After both the ambulance and police arrived on scene the driver was identified as chandler.

Lynn was as he was being cuffed by the officers. Before the back of the ambulance had closed she had thought to herself 'may you get what's coming too you. Because that's what you deserve'

She kept that last part to herself during her explanation. The rest of the siblings had a mix of emotions. Some were angry at chandler for what he had done to their dear brother, the others were to concerned about Lincoln's condition to worry about anger.

Lucy was feeling the extremes of both anger and concern. She was concerned that Lincoln would never come back to her and bring a light to her darkness, and she was angry enough at that son of a bitch named chandler that she was ready to use any dark magic she could to get vengeance.

The family began to have a tear filled group hug as they prayed that Lincoln would make it out of this alright. None of the family could feel the regret and depression of Lynn as she looked at the doors to the back. More then anything wishing to here that Lincoln would be just fine, or that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

(In the back during the family hug)

Lincoln was on an operating table, looking more pale than a ghost do to the amount of blood he had lost during this whole situation. Currently the doctors were stitching him up as best as they could, discussing among themselves how he even survived.

After the last stitch was placed on his cheek they began to do an emergency blood transfusion. Hoping that they didn't wait to long during the stitching to do so.

After the transfusion color began to come back the his face and his breathing became regular again. The nurses gave a round of applause to the doctor that had worked so quickly given the amount of time at hand. As the doctor removed his gloves and mask he looked back to Lincoln. "Thank your lucky stars kid, not just anyone can live through what you had just survived through. Especially with as little injuries."One of the nurses had went out to give the loud family the most wonderful news they will ever hear.

As Lincoln had just laid there something amazing was happening inside his mind. During this whole accident Lincoln has been an a dream like state.

Currently he was walking down a red brick path, unable to see far ahead of himself or behind him do to the thick fog. As he began to walk forward voices began to talk from all directions to him.

"Is that really what they've been doing?" Luna's voice spoke to him from his right.

"Ew, that like, so gross linky" Leni's voice spoke from his left.

"That's sick bro, and not in the good way." Luna's voice spoke from behind him.

As he continued to walk further down the path the voices began to become more frequent and louder. Soon not only his sisters voices came, but so did friends.

"I'm not sure we can be friends anymore. You'll need more then therapy for this" Clyde's voice spoke to him with disgust.

"That's more taboo then I am comfortable with" haiku spoke in her usual monotone voice. However it was similar to Clyde's tone with a hint of disgust in it.

As the voices began to get louder, Lincoln became slower and less willing to continue his walk forward. However the next voice made him completely stop in his tracks.

"Your so unpopular with girls that your resorting to incest. That's not cool, I would kill myself before even thinking about that. I'm glad I broke up with you before knowing you were this sick in the head" the voice belong to none other than Ronnie Ann.

Her words weighed Lincoln down tremendously. He was on his knees, looking up ahead of him. From the fog Ronnie Ann had appeared in front of him. "Just kill yourself now and be done with it. Someone as disturbed as you shouldn't be allowed to live."

From the fog everyone began to surround him. "Kill yourself, kill yourself" they began to say in low unison, almost sounding like a chant.

As this continued Lincoln began to think. 'They're right, I'm a disturbed, sick person. Maybe I shouldn't be living.'

As this train of thought continued he got up, his eyes were now dull. He began to agree with them. However before he could do anything one last voice spoke to him. "LINCOLN!" It was a piercing scream of someone very familiar.

"Lynn?"

* * *

Z's notes: I apologize for the wait. I swear I've been working on this, but things keep coming up. I'm pretty sure this is shorter then what I usually write, and a lot darker then you guys were expecting. Still I hope you all had at least enjoyed reading it, and I'll try to write faster then this.


	12. late Christmas special

Z's notes: *in a chair next to a fireplace I was dressed as Santa Claus, munching on cookies and drinking milk. Noticing the readers i clean the crumbs from my fake beard* well ho ho ho, bet you weren't expecting me again.

For those that were expecting the next chapter I'm sorry to say that's on hold for a bit. Not only do I have writers block, but I've been dealing with stuff irl. Rest assured this series is not dead, and after this it shall come back into the new year, hopefully the day before New Years.

*i then cleared my throat as I pull out a giant book* now for all the good boys and girls out there, a special treat for waiting so long. This is a small holiday tale of a certain big family on a very special Christmas.

LLP's Notes: I apologize for both of us for sending this chapter in late. I'm just happy that you are still reading. Also, this is **NOT CANNON** to the story. Remember that.

Z: What are you doing here? *Stop reading*

LLP: I'm Always here. Now begin!

Z: Anyways... Our story begins in the small town of royal woods...

* * *

(An outside screen shoot of Royal woods)

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, no noise can be heard. Not even Lola's bad words'

Looking into the loud house most could be seen sleeping. Tucked away nice and warm in their beds. All except one loud. 'With urgency in mind and no line to the bathroom to be seen. Lincoln could only think'. Getting out of bed Lincoln opened his door. "Man, I've got to pee."

'Making his way to the bathroom in a rush he closed the door, not knowing that he was indeed being watched.' From the twins room 2 sets of eyes can be seen peeking out the door, looking at the light from the bathroom.

Closing the door, Lola and Lana paced around the room. Whiteboard in the center of the room. Many of the images had X's though them. "Well how about one of us wears a hat with a mistletoe hanging off it. Then Lincoln would have no choice, but to kiss us" Lola said drawing a picture of the plan on the board.

Lana then crossed it off with a different marker. "Clyde tried that two years ago and that didn't work. Plus it have to be hanging pretty high up for all three of us to be under it."

'Yet another Christmas kiss plan the twins are trying to think up, but like every year. They just get stuck'. Looking up and around the room the twins get a little scared. "Did you hear that?"

Shaking here head Lola looked back at the board. "Never mind that. Think Lana, there has to be a full proof way to get a kiss from Lincoln. Preferably under the mistletoe." With a blush Lola began imagining a romantic scene where her, Lincoln, and Lana are under the mistletoe. Lips puckered up for a smooch by the fireplace.

Coming up behind her Lana pinched Lola's arm bring her back to reality. "I'm not sure there is a way. Not without letting the cat out of the box." Lana said with a look of defeat, having not alternitves.

As Lola began to think she had to accept the reality of the situation, an idea came to her mind. "Lana you just gave me an idea." A wicked smile began to spread on here face.

'Feeling enough joy from this idea, Lola felt like she'd start to do flips. She began to explain how they would make first claim on his Lincoln's lips' "seriously? Am I the only one hearing that?" Lana said looking around for where that noise is coming from.

(In Lucy and Lynn's room. Around the same time)

Lucy was sitting up right in her coffin. In her lap was an outfit similar to her usual one. However this one was not the classic black of her normal clothes, this outfit was a jolly green and red with matching stockings. In her hand were 2 hair clips. One was a gingerbread man and the other was a candy can. With a sigh she kept looking at the outfit.

'As Lucy sat awake this night looking at her holiday threads. All she could think was that this outfit brought her dread.' As she kept looking at it she remembered the reason she had Leni make this for her.

A scene popped up into her head of Lincoln holding her close, proud that she was willing to come out of her shell and be festive for his favorite holiday ever. However that thought was ruined when images of all her sisters came into mind, even lily was laughing at her.

"Sigh, if only there was a way for only Lincoln to see me in this outfit. Then I wouldn't have to worry about the others seeing me." With a sigh she gripped the hair clips tight. 'With the clothes in hand Lucy was ready to give them a good shred. Then a thought hit her and quickly said,' "I must act quick, while everyone is still in bed." She then covered her mouth afraid she had woke up Lynn.

'When snores were all that could be heard from the atheletic star, Lucy began to get to work. Glad that the materials she needs was not far'

9h ago'On the coming morning of Christmas the house was mighty quite. The adults all went to parties and when the drinks are out, the forget how to call a quits'

This morning all the functional adults are passed out after partying to hard last night. As far as Lincoln is concerned he is the only loud that is actually up at the moment.

With stealth like a ninja, Lincoln had made his at down stairs. Since Lori has left they were finally able to have a Christmas without preopened gifts. Making his way to the tree a pile of gifts were already there. However what struck as strange was 3 gift boxes he had not seen before.

'Reaching the living room with a lot of holiday cheer. He was greeted with the sight of presents both known and new. Glad that unlike some he did not partake in a holiday beer.

One box had a red and green stripped pattern going vertically on it, where as the second box had it going horizontally. Then finally there was one last box. This one was red with skulls the color of candy canes on it. Going up to the gifts he saw they had cards on them.

'With soft steps he approached the unknown boxes of three, just wondering from who they could be.' Looking at the fourth wall Lincoln glares at me. "You mind shutting up, I want to at least open my presents before the others wake up"

'I was running out of things to rhyme with anyways' I had said with a huff of annoyance

Anyways looking at the cards he began to read them. The first he had was a joint card on the two similarly designed present boxes. 'To Lincoln, we wanted to give you a gift and we assure you it isn't tragic. We just want to help show you some holiday magic! From Lola and Lana.'

Not wanting to open the boxes till he read both cards he then looked at the last card. "To Lincoln, I wanted to tell you thank you for all that you've done. You've inspired me to join in on some holiday fun. From Lucy. P.S. I'll give you the worlds worse curse if you tell anyone about this.'

With an eye roll he looked at the three presents and the began to wonder aloud. "So which shall I open first?" That's when the boxes began to squirm and move.

"Open me up first!" Lana's voice spoke from the vertical stripped box.

"No, me first!" Lola's voice said from the horizontal stripped box. Her box moving in a way that it hits the box Lana is in.

Finally the last box had spoke. "No, Lincoln shall open my box up first!" Shouted Lucy's voice from the last box.

Soon the verbal assault was getting to much. All three of them popping out of the boxes. Lucy was wearing her Christmas outfit, the hair pins put in so her bangs are pulled back and showing magnificent blue eyes. The twins however are dressed up in elf outfits. Lola's was pink and Lana's was green. From Lola and Lana's boxes spurted a collapsable pole, with mistletoe hanging from it.

The three of them began to fight as Lincoln looked towards the readers. "Well this wraps up loud house Christmas ova, hope you're all ready for the next chapter. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodni-" at that moment Lincoln got taken down by the three fighting sisters.

* * *

Z's notes: *closing the massive book i place it by the side of my chair near the fireplace* now I know what you're thinking. "Why did the Easter ova have lemon and this one didn't?" Well I did this one on my own and it's already late coming out as it is.

LLP: Besides. I was already in bed.

Z: Still I hope you all enjoyed this little story I made and hope you're all ready for the next chapter. I know I keep blaming my personal life for getting in the way, but that's no excuse. I should be done with the next chapter by January.

Anyways for all the good girls and boys that have been reading this fan-fiction thank you for your continued support, and I hope to see you all next year. Except for you Adam, you get coal this year *pulls out a massive chunk of coal*

JK man, I'm just playing with you. Thanks for pointing out any flaws you find in my work. It just goes to show I have a long way to go as a writer. Also that red brick path with fog blocking out vision in the last chapter was a reference to a game i really love.

Anyways *tosses the coal chunk into the fireplace causing it to burn hotter, catching my book and chair on fire* till next time thanks for supporting this story. Merry Christmas and happy new ye- *i then notice my place is burning* call the firefighters!

LLP: *Screaming around in circles while hair is on fire*


	13. Chapter 14

Z: *i was sitting in my burned chair in a brand new apartment living room* I'm back after a long break. I most first apologize I know I keep saying it's coming soon, but as you can see it takes awhile.

I have to say I'm glad that all of you are still reading this and for sticking with me for so long and for all those that leave reviews I thank you and I do put them into consideration. I've talked for long enough. It's time for what you've all been waiting for.

* * *

(2 days after the incident. Early morning)

Inside of Lincoln's hospital room, the white haired boy was in a bed. His head wrapped, his left arm and right leg casted, and the gashes on his head stitched. The most noticeable being the stitching on his cheek.

Next to his bed was a familiar goth girl resting right next to his cast leg. Ever since the incident she has refused to leave his side, wanting to be there right when he opened his eyes again. Lynn would have stayed behind too, but their parents thought it'd be best if she came home.

Lucy began to wake up as the light from the window came into the room as the sun rose. As she got up she saw that her brother, the person she treasured above everything else has yet to wake up. Tears came down her face as she looked at him. She got up and came closer to him, giving him a soft hug. "Lincoln please get up, you've got so much waiting for you." She hugged him a little more tightly

In a much softer tone she whispered into his ear. "I'm waiting for you as well. If you get up I'll bare my soul to you and tell you my darkest secret, so please get up my love, for me." she whispered as her tears began grow.

(Inside of Lincoln's mind, same time)

Lincoln was breathing heavily as he ran down the red brick road. He's been doing this for what felt like an eternity. What he was running away from was the people made by the fog around. They kept saying none stop about how sick he was and how he should die. However he kept running, still hearing the voice of Lynn calling out for him.

"There has to be an end to this somewhere." He said to himself as he was about to drop, his legs are so warn out that they felt ready to snap. As he kept running a light finally came at the very end of the road. He reached his arm out to it, yet at least that moment his legs finally gave way. He fell face first onto the brick, the fog people surrounded him. "I was so close." He said as he thought this was the end.

In front of him was his sister Lucy, yet he could see her eyes. He only ever saw them once yet the bright blue they were was unforgettable. She knelt down to him as the voices continued, she had offered him a hand. "Lincoln please get up, you've got so much waiting for you."

He reached for her hand, but he didn't know if it was truly right seeing how everyone around was. Lucy continued to speak. "I'm waiting for you as well. If you get up I'll bare my soul to you and tell you my darkest secret, so please get up my love, for me."

This struck a cord in his heart. He reached for her hand and once he grabbed it a warm, comforting feeling washed over him. It was like his body was given life again. As he got up he brought her into a hug. "I promise Lucy, I'm coming back." As the feeling engulfed him his body began to glow, and just like that he vanished from the never ending road.

(In reality, right after Lucy spoke)

As if by some miracle Lincoln began to move, his eyes began to open. Lucy startled by this looked up to his face. She moved her bangs out of the way so she knew she wasn't just seeing things.

Slowly Lincoln's eyes opened and he saw the beautiful blue eyes he hasn't seen in what feels like forever. "Eyes as blue as the shiniest sapphires. How long I've been waiting to see those gems again." He said as he managed to muster up a smile.

Overwhelmed by the sight of her brother coming back, Lucy couldn't help but hug him tightly. "Stupid brother, no mortal man is suppose to see my eyes." She said trying to keep up how she usually acts, however she couldn't help but smile widely.

Using his one good arm Lincoln began to pat Lucy's back. After being up for a bit he began to remember how he ended up in here. He looked down at Lucy but noticed there was no other family here. "Lucy, is Lynn ok?" He asked concerned about his girlfriend.

All the joy she felt started to go slowly at the mention of her roommate and rival. However she knew that this would come when he woke up. "Oh, she's fine. She's at home with the rest of the family." She then began to think about what she had just said earlier. "Lincoln, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

At that moment one of the nurse came into the room to check on Lincoln when she saw he was up. "I'll go get the doctor and call your family." She said rushing out of the room and going to get the doctor.

With that small intrusion stopping any privacy they might have had Lucy sighed. "I'll tell you later. I'm sure you can't wait to see everyone." She then spoke under her breath. "Especially Lynn" however thinking of this only caused her to steel her resolve on telling Lincoln.

(In the loud house, after the nurse took off)

Lynn was laying in bed looking towards the ceiling. Ever since that night she was unable to sleep. She hasn't been able to get that scene out of her mind. The brightness of the head lights, the crimson that stained the street, the echoing of a single name throughout the neighborhood.

She tossed and turned in her bed trying to get what little sleep she was allowed. The bags under her eyes a symbol showing her restless nights, luna peaked into the room. Ever since she came back Luna could hear the weeping Lynn would let out at night, even over her sick jams.

She was at a lost, being unable to help her little sis out of her funk. She sighed as she closed the door. After going down stairs for a drink a voice boomed throughout the house. "Everyone come to the living room quick!" The voice that this belonged too was Luan, and she sounded excited.

After everyone arrived into the living room either groaning or sighing Luan flashed a humongous smile. "The hospital just called, Lincoln woke up!" She said as all the sisters began to shout and cheer. All except for Lynn.

Lynn was petrified, this news had made her feel so conflicted. She was so happy that Lincoln was alive, but she was terrified at the thought of Lincoln blaming her for this incident. She still loved him with all her heart, but she was scared that after this Lincoln may have lost his feelings for her.

Hearing Luan's scream from the house Rita and Lynn sr came through the back door into the living room. "Get the keys, we're taking off right now!" Everyone then began to rush out of the house and into vanzilla. Lynn just stood there everything hitting her hard as she slowly went out of the house, locking up before she got into the van.

(Back to the hospital, much later)

Lucy sat in a big chair, blankets and a pillow beside it from when she had to sleep. Currently the police were asking Lincoln questions about what had happened. He was answering them calmly as he could.

To most this would seem normal, but Lucy could sense that something was troubling her dear brother as he retold his side of the story. The police soon left the white hair boy to go back to recovering. Lucy looking over to him with sad eyes, not that he'd know since her bangs covered them up again. She was thinking of what to say, but not finding any words that could help describe just what she wanted to say.

The room fell to silence, neither her nor Lincoln spoke a word. Lucy was unable to think of what to say, Lincoln on the other hand was having trouble processing what had happened in his head the last few days.

This went on for a good half an hour. Lucy looking towards Lincoln and Lincoln stealing glances at her. Lincoln then opened his mouth to talk. "Lucy, I-" however at the moment the door busted open.

From the busted door poured out a huge group of louds. The first to come up to him was Lenny. "OMG, lincy! Your finally woke up!" She shouted as she came up to the bed, wrapping her arms as best as she could around him.

The rest of the family then came in, so excited to see their Lincoln finally up and talking. Th only one that didn't come up to him was Lynn. She off to the side letting everyone have their time with him. She didn't know if she was being nice and allowing them their time with him or if she was just being scared and didn't want to risk hearing Lincoln say what she thought he'd say.

Lucy appeared behind her roommate in her usual stealth. She then tapped her shoulder making her jump. "Aren't you going to talk to him?" She asked clearly upset that the person Lincoln was more concerned with was ignoring him.

Lynn was now nervous, she couldn't tell that Lucy was mad but she knew something was up. She always had this certain way of telling when something was wrong. With a sigh Lynn spoke softly. "I'm just waiting for everyone to have their turn speaking with him." She's always been a horrible liar, but she couldn't speak honestly about her problem.

Hearing this mad Lucy even more mad. She got up closer to her and spoke. "He's been worried about you, the least you can do is talk to him." Speaking her mind Lucy went back to where she was sitting.

Hearing this truth bomb Lynn looked at Lincoln, clearly she had been wrong this whole time. She's just been a wuss about this. From his bed Lincoln could see Lynn, standing in the back of the family. When their eyes met Lincoln flashed her a smile, in response she did the same.

Taking a chance Lynn got a little closer to his bed, and spoke a simple word. To Lincoln's ear it was all he needed to hear to feel better. "Hey." It was short and sweet and perfect to his ears.

* * *

Z: I know it's been awhile since I've written and posted anything, but I sure hope this will make up for it. *i began to sip on some tea* till next time I hope to see you again.


	14. Long awaited Chapter

Z: *taking soft sips out of a tea cup I noticed you all entering my apartment* oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Come on in and pull up a seat. I'm sure your wondering about why it's been awhile since I posted. Well I could give you my usual excuse abou life. However this time it's a bit more complicated, to make it short so I don't waste your time I kinda had some mental problems and health problems with a family member close to me

Just so you know everything has started to improve so I do hope you can forgive me for keeping you all waiting. Just so you know I haven't forgotten about this story and I do hope that all you true blue fans that have stuck with me this far continue to do so. It means a lot that you all still look forward to my story and truly makes me happy that you all enjoy what I have created. For all of those that have read this so far I hope you'll participate in what I have to say. However I kept you reading long enough, so I'll explain at the end. Onward to the chapter

(A month since the incident)

It had been a solid month since Lincoln went to the hospital after the accident, however to him it didn't even feel like he left home. "It's my turn to be next to him!" Lola shouted as she tried to pry Lucy off of his good arm. Currently Lucy, Lola, and Lana were staying with Lincoln in his room.

"Who said anything about taking turns?" Lucy asked as she held on close to Lincoln's arm. Ever since he woke up Lucy has done everything in her power to stay as close to Lincoln as she possibly could. School wasn't to much of a problem. Since most teachers forget she's there she just has haiku check her in and swings by the hospital with the work for the day so she can complete it and keep her grades from dropping. "Besides you don't mind me being here, right Lincoln?" She asked looking up towards her beloved brother.

Lincoln just flashed her a smile as he looked at Lola. For most of this month Lucy had clung to him, but it's not like he disliked it. On the contrary he's actually grown quite use to it. "You can always lay on this side of me." He suggested as he waved his arm in the cast. It was no longer in a full arm cast. His bones have been repairing quite fast and his upper arm didn't take to much damage. However his wrist was still pretty messed up so most of his hand and lower arm was incased in the cast. "I promise you'll be light enough that I won't notice"

Hearing this comment made her blush a little as she began to make her way to his left arm. "Well if you insist." She said happily as she cozed up to him. Lincoln clinched but it was so minor it basically went unnoticed by the others.

Lana seeing this decided to take this chance and sat on his lap. "Well I want to sit next to you to, but since your sides are taken, this'll have to do." She said as if pretending she had to settle, however with the glare coming from the others, they assumed she was planning that from the start.

It didn't take long before Lincoln began flipping through the channels to see what was on tv. It was already 8pm which meant that the time for Lola and Lana was nearly up. Since waking up, everyone wanted to spend some time with Lincoln. However 12 people being crammed into one hospital room is asking for to much. So the family decided that 2 people get to stay with Lincoln at any given time. Lucy was an exception to this since she didn't ever leave his side. The others raised a fuss about it, but in the end the parents caved in and allowed Lucy to stay.

Right as the clock hit 8 the door to Lincoln's room opened up and Luan and Luna came into the room. They just got out of work and immediately made there way for their time with Lincoln. "The party has arrived loves!" Luna proudly announced, truly making her presence known.

Luan came up next to Lincoln's bed with her beloved puppet Coconuts in hand. "Hey Lincoln, why don't hospitals serve booze anymore?" Coconuts asked as he waited for Lincoln to respond. Since he didn't the puppet continued anyways. "Because they found out it can't help what 'ales' you." Luan the began to laugh at her own joke.

Luna started to groan at the terrible word play, but Lincoln started to chuckle a little. If there was one thing Luan could count on it was her brother always being there to laugh at her jokes, even the not so great ones. Setting down their things for an overnight stay Luna and Luan looked towards the twins. "Mom and pops are waiting for you down stairs in the lobby. So you guys better get rolling" Luan suggested as she looked at the sad twins. Obviously, they didn't want to leave Lincoln's side yet.

Lincoln started to move his cast hand on Lola's head as he smiled at her. "I promise I'll leave your spot open to you when you finally get back." This made Lola's heart skip a beat and it wasn't to long till Lincoln did the same to Lana. "And my lap will be waiting for you to return as well."

With a sigh and a small blush the twins got off of him and started heading towards the door. They however looked back at him. "Remember, that's a promise!" They both said in unison as they then took off and out of the room.

The room was silent, but not for long as Luna took out her acoustic guitar and began strumming a couple of cords. "They say music can heal all types of things. So let's test that out shall we?" She then began to have a jam session with her favorite white hair groupie listening.

All seemed quite normal given Luna's personality, but something didn't quite sit right as Lucy listened to the songs she was playing. They were all love songs and emotional ones at that, it just didn't quite match up with the family's biggest rock fan. Still Lucy did have to give props to her sister since her singing has improved a lot with time.

It didn't take to long till a nurse came by to warn Luna that she had to tone it down or be escorted off the premises, so with the music now silenced Luan began to start her own little comedy show for all of them. However with the way she was looking and facing it was like she was only doing this for Lincoln.

As the fun continued so did time and it was moving fast. What started up around 8 soon ended at midnight without any of them realizing it. So with a sigh they all began to try and get comfortable so they could sleep. Luna took a small chair that doubled as a recliner and Luan grabbed a bunch of covers and made a little nest on the floor. Luan looked over to Lucy. "So where are you sleep?" This was the first time they've spent the night so they didn't know if they were accidentally taking her spot or anything

Lucy just sighed however Lincoln answered for her. "She sleeps in my bed with me." He answered honestly and without hesitation. It made her blush ever so slightly, but it took the other two sisters by surprise.

(Line break)

(Back in the loud house. Around the same time)

Lynn was looking across her room at the empty coffin that Lucy once inhabited. However with how long it's been since she's been in there the top of the coffin has started collecting dust. Lynn let off a small sigh as she looked at her phone, more specifically her messages with Lincoln.

After the accident Lincoln's phone got wrecked, luckily all the adults pitched in some cash and got Lincoln a brand new one. However Lynn hasn't sent him a single message. She thought that things would be alright since they talk constantly when she's there at the hospital with him. However she's so nervous to send a single text to him. At this point she was wondering if she was suddenly becoming mental.

Placing down her phone she stared back at the coffin that belonged to her roomate. When she looked there however she saw Lucy clinging to Lincoln's arm. Every time she goes there she sees her holding onto his arm and it starts to tick her off. She didn't think Lucy liked him in that way, but just seeing her that close made her feel so angry.

She rolled over to face the wall and started to think about Lincoln again. As she did she tried thinking of stuff she and Lincoln can do once he's let out of the hospital. Even though Lincoln has told her countless times that it's not her fault she still feels a little guilty so she wanted to make sure she did something extra special.

As her mind began to think of various new places to go on for a date her eyes began to slowly close on her as she started to drift off into sleep.

(Line break, Cristina's room...wow haven't been here in a while)

It didn't take long for word to get around school about what had happened to Lincoln and Christina had Lincoln on the mind way before that, so this was just added onto the pile. "I wonder if Lynn is there looking after him?" She asked herself as she kept thinking about his relationship.

She couldn't quite explain why she kept thinking about it. However every time she thought about Lincoln, Lynn would appear in her head along side him. She kept asking herself why this bothered her so much. Before she just thought it was because of the obvious incest, however, she didn't quite think that was the reason since it didn't exactly disgust her like it might other people

'But then why can't I stop thinking about it?' As the question went through her mind she took out her phone and looked at the new contact she had just made. It was Lincoln's phone number. She had gotten it from Clyde with the intention to contact Lincoln incase he needs any help with the work that'll pile up on him. However as she looked at the number an image of him and Lynn came to mind.

Soon her fingers began to type a message and she sent it off to him. She began reading it to herself to make sure she didn't put anything weird in it. 'Hey Lincoln this is Cristina your classmate. There was something I wanted to ask you, but I feel like it'd be better in person. Mind telling me when you get out so we can talk?' She then sighed to herself as she looked at her ceiling. "Well there's no backing out now"

(Line break)

Z: so like I mentioned before I really enjoy writing this for you all, but on this I need the help of the fans. I want your input on if you want this to stay completely focused on Lynn with others being unrequited love or do you want others to be happy with Lincoln too. Basically do you want this to turn into a heram story yes or no? With that being said I'll leave things there, thank you all again for reading and I hope you all stick around for the next one. See ya later! *i said with a smile as I began pushing you all out the door before something bad happens to my new place*


	15. April Fools Chapter

Steph: YO! Y'all already know what it is! April is on the way so I thought I could beat the rush with this Omake to keep you satisfied while Z works. *I sat in Z's chair as Z slept at his computer in the other room*

I grabbed a book off the small bookshelf that was next to the chair, Labeled, Loud House NSFW; Holiday edition.* A word of warning, This is a LuanXLincoln Omake. There'll be NSFW aswell. So if that's not your thing, don't read. Alright, onwards towards the show!! *I then started to read*

-w-

April.

A month that is supposed to be filled with relaxation, as the snow has finally melted away and plants begin to bloom. The first day was always the best. It was the first day of spring break for the students as well.

Unless you were in the Loud House, then it was time to prepare. Prepare... For Luan...

As you may have already known, (but I'm going to mention for exposition) Luan was the families joker and prankster.

April Fools was her absolute favorite holiday, for she loved to pull pranks on her siblings. More often than not, they hated her pranks, for they went overboard, more often, than not. It was an absolute battle between the siblings every year and Luan always got more and more creative each year.

This year, It was going to be a bit different.

 **April 1st; 2am**

Luan carefully snuck into Lisa's and Lily's room. Being careful to look around all corners before doing so. She cracked open the door wider and walked, careful to avoid Lily's Toys that were strewn about.

Luan quickly walked to Lisa's side of the room and to her standing dresser, carefully opening it and making sure it didn't trigger any traps. When none activated, she was a bit confused.

She heard soft snoring and looked to the side. Lisa had fallen asleep at her desk while working on her project. "She needs to learn to take care of herself more.." Luan commented as she opened the drawer and reached in, quickly grabbing what she was looking for an all its components. She quickly made her way out of the room, silently closing the door. It made a click noise which woke Lisa up.

"Huh?!" She asked groggy, quickly scanning the room before shrugging after finding nothing. She quickly passed out again.

Luan laughed that night as she made her escape back to her and Luna's room.

 **April 1st; 6ish am**

Lincoln snored as he hugged his pillow closer to him, the sun had found its way through his window and lit up his eyes. He groaned, digging his face into the softness as the light had waken him.

"Hope you're enjoying those pillows Linc." He heard his lovely girlfriend say, followed by a giggle.

"Hm?" He cracked open his eyes and saw that he was hugging Lynn's chest and he was resting his head on her breast.

"Mhm, of course I am. Softest pillows I know." He said as he brazingly grabbed a hold of the other breast and gave it a squeeze.

Lynn blushed, not expecting the bold move. "Woah their tiger, it's 6 in the morning and the whole family is home." She said as she stroked his white hair. "I should get back to my room, before Lucy wakes up."

"Tsk, fine. Get going. I'll start waking everyone up so we can get away from Luan before she can spring anything on us." Lincoln said.

Minutes later, Lincoln and Lynn were dressed in normal clothing. Lynn kept an extra pair of them in his room for reasons.

Lincoln went from sister to sisters room. First Lily, who wasn't used to waking up this early. He carried her and had her bag over his shoulder as he woke up the rest of them. Eventually, he had gathered all his sisters. Leni took the keys to Vanzilla, she was driving them.

They slowly started to sneak towards the door. They were so close.

"Where do you think you're going." Luan said, scaring everyone and causing them to jump in place. They all consecutively turned to the top of the stairs and saw Luan, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "I don't remember getting a memo to leaving this early." She said with a smile as she started to walk down the stairs.

"BOOK IT!!" Lynn shouted and everyone ran outside in a mad dash, clamering into the van quickly. Lincoln and Lily were last.

"Here, find a seat for her." He said as he handed Lily's unconscious body to Luna. He then attempted to climb in but as soon as his foot met the van, he was in front of the van. "What the hell? How am I here?"

The entire van of girls looked confused aswell before noticing Luan laughing.

"Hey Lincoln have you read the book of teleportation? I borrowed mine from Lisa, but it's bound to get you somewhere! Ahaha!" Luan said with a laugh. She was standing in the doorway of the house.

Luan was holding a remote in her hands, it had a plethora of buttons. Lisa narrowed her eyes and saw the blinking blue light of the remote. Her eyes widened in realization of what it was. "Luan has my Teleporter!!" She shouted.

Everyone was confused but understandably mad.

"Teleporter? You made a teleporter?!" Luna said, mad as hell at the fact.

"And you let it fall in Luan's hands?" Lola said.

"I haven't gotten around to testing it! I had finished it yesterday." She defended herself.

Luan whistled, gaining their attention. "Well, I just want you all to remember to _seas the day_!" She shouted and laughed as she typed in a few things in the remote. In a flash of light, the van was gone and out of view. They were gone. Except for, Lincoln.

"Where did you send them?!" Lincoln asked, freaking out. Naturally. He walked forward and examined the area where the van was. Gone. Not a trace. "Gotta admit tho, this some grade A tech."

"I sent them to Fiji. You know, sunny beaches, palm trees. Across the world from us, next to Australia." Luan said with a laugh. "They'll be fine, so don't worry. I have a special plan for you..." Luan said as she grabbed Lincoln, starting to drag him back into the house.

Lincoln at this point, was sweating beyond belief. What was she planning..? Public humiliation? Tar and Feathers? Pies?

"Alright, Lincoln, stay in your room. I'll be there in moment." Luan said, pushing Lincoln into his room and leaving. He heard the sound of his door looking behind him. He sighed as he looked at his watch.

"I can't believe I'm being held hostage by my sister.." He said as he laid on his bed and waited. "I wonder how everyone else is doing..?

-W-

"AHHH!" The entire Loud House family screamed as the van fell ten feet from the air and hard into the sand. "Ughhh..." They all groaned as Leni opened her eyes.

"That felt, like, horrible..." She groaned as she looked around.

"Wait... Are those palm trees?" Luna said, as everyone started to exit the van. The sisters all looked at the trees, the gorgeous sand. There were chairs strewn about the area they were in. A dresser as well.

"What are these things doing here?"

They went over to the dresser and saw a letter. A _actual_ letter. An L. Luna inspected it and turned it over, finding writing on the back.

She sighed. "Oh haha. A _letter_." She rolled her eyes at the pun and read the letter to the group.

"To my Dearest, Sisters,

I've decided to bless your April Fools day with a small vacation. So don't worry about today. I also wanted to keep Lincoln to myself, cause I got plans with him. So enjoy Fiji. I even packed clothing and your swimsuits!

Love, Luan.

P.S, you're on one of the uninhabited islands of Fiji. It's safe and you're all to yourselves." Luna finished the letter and looked at her sisters.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to enjoy this." Lily said as she opened the dresser and grabbed her swimsuit before going off to find somewhere to change.

The rest shrugged and also grabbed their swimsuits and found somewhere to change to enjoy their day in Fiji.

 **-Final warning, NSFW ahead-**

Luan soon came back to Lincoln's room (which, if you remember, used to be Lori's and Leni's). Lincoln's jaw dropped and he blushed at the sight of her.

From the bottom up; she was wearing thin black and white checkered stockings, reaching all the way up to her thighs. She had reallllly short shorts on, they were black and hugged her ass tightly. Luan also had a corset on, the sides and back were black and the front was checkered as well. The corset pushed Luan's C Cup sized breast up and pronounced them to Lincoln. The corset was short enough to reveal her surprisingly toned stomach, also showing her belly button. Moving up, the corset had straps that connect to the leather collar that was loosely wrapped around her neck. On her arms, she had fingerless checkered gloves that reached her elbows. Luan had light pink lipstick on aswell. She had even let her down for the occasion.

"Well? What do you think?" Luan asked as she spun around and showed him the back side of her outfit. He blushed harder as he felt himself getting turned on by her simple sexy clothing.

"..." Lincoln didn't say anything as he crossed his legs and tried to remain calm.

"Looks like you don't wanna _taco about it!_ " She said with a giggle as she faced him again. "But seriously, what do you think?" Luan asked as she approached him and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I- I- I think it's v- very cute.." He said as his hands didn't exactly know where to go, so they floated next to her waist.

Luan grabbed his hands and placed his hands on her hips. "Just cute huh?" She asked as she reached down and without much warning, grabbed hold of Lincoln's member through his pants, feeling it's stiffness and form. "Feels like you think it's more than just cute."

"Uhh.." He couldn't respond to her advancements, she had caught him off guard with the outfit and now this.

"I'll take that as a yes.." She whispered, pulling him close and leaning down, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss full of love and lust. Soon the kiss between the two turned into a full blown makeout session.

Luan's tongue kept trying to gain dominance during said session. Lincoln panted as pulled her closer and squeezed her sides. "Mmm... What happened to the stuttering mess that was my little brother?" She asked as she ran a hand through his hair and looked him in the eye. Both panting from the intensity of it.

"So excited to rut your sexy sister huh?" She asked as she held his head in hand and pulled him back into the kiss. Rubbing his chest and feeling the strong muscles Lincoln possessed.

Lincoln didn't get much of a chance to answer as Luan climbed off his lap and went on her knees in front of him. "Let's see what I'm working with..." She said as she unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper. She then pulled off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop.

"Holy Christ above... You've grown." She whispered as Lincoln's cock was huge. It was a perfect 12 inches and 3 inches thick. Her heart pounded as her desire to be pounded by this monster of a cock grew each passing moment.

"T- thanks..." He said sheepishly, not hearing the second part. Luan carefully grabbed the base of his cock and was starting to inspect it and feel it around. He moaned at her handling.

She then turned her eyes away to look at his balls. "They're huge too.." She commented, cupping one of them and feeling it around. She could compare these to tennis balls or slightly larger golf balls.

Lincoln couldn't help but blush at her basically worshiping his impressive package. "T- thanks.." He said in a whisper as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Luan giggled at his embarrassment and turned her eyes back to the large member in front of her. She took a deep breath as she slowly placed her hand on it and started to stroke it.

Lincoln moaned at the feeling of her soft hands stroking him off. "A- ah.." He moaned out, which gave Luan a blast of motivation to continue. But she did notice that it was going to be a rough hand job without the lube.

She reached into her back pocket, pulling out the small bottle and pouring a generous amount of it on his cock. She dropped the bottle and used both of her hands to fully coat his member in the substance. She still couldn't believe the absolute size of him. She needed both hands to properly apply it all.

Her heart raced harder as she made work of Lincoln's cock, expertly playing with the head and shaft from days and days of practice. Practice with her own toys. Lincoln continued to moan and give her the confidence that she was doing it right.

Eventually, Luan had felt that she could do more. She then stood up and pushed Lincoln on the bed. "Lay down, feet up on the bed too." She instructed him and he did so. He looked at her as she climbed in between his legs and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it up and down. She then opened her mouth slowly and took a small lick of the tip of his cock. With the added lube, it tasted like strawberry.

"Tasty.." She commented, winking at Lincoln. He smiled and chuckled. Luan carefully opened her mouth and slowly took in the member, being careful and lightly starting to suck on the head of his cock before slowly starting to bob her head up and down his long shaft. She moaned at the taste and Lincoln himself moaned at the feeling.

"A- ah God.. Y- you're good at this." He moaned out as he removed his shirt, it was getting hot in here.

Luan pulled off and took a deep breath. "Thanks, I've been practicing." She said, still pumping her hand around his cock.

Luan went back to work. She licked his cock from the base all the way to the tip before basically swallowing the entire thing.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw her deep throat his cock, the whole 12 inches of meat down her throat. His toes curled and he gripped the sheets at the unimaginable feeling of this. Not even Lynn could do something like that, she would always gag. Lincoln gasped and let out a long moan. Luan then pulled off, all the way to the tip before repeating the process all over again.

Lincoln bit his lip, feeling how close he was. "God you're amazing..." He moaned out as he grunted. He then held her head tightly in his hands and sat up, pushing her all the way to base of his cock.

Lincoln gave a long, drawn out moan as he kept Luan firmly planted at the base of his member. He grunted as he started to pump Luan's throat with his Hot Stuff (In capitals).

Luan herself moaned extremely loudly as Lincoln's cum started to fill her throat. She closed her eyes tightly and forcibly pulled herself off of Lincoln's cock, his grip was strong. Within seconds, he was blasting her face with cum. She opened her mouth and caught as much as could. Before closing her mouth and taking a deep gulp.

"Ahhh..." Luan displayed to Lincoln, proof that she swallowed it all. "Hmm.. There's pun here but it's not _Cumming to me._ " She said with a laugh as she slowly leaned back down, giving a final lick. Lincoln's cock was covered in lipstick and saliva at this point.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked, propping herself up with her arm.

Lincoln was still panting from the whole intensity of the handjob/blowjob, he nodded and looked at her. "I absolutely loved it. I gotta admit, it was a whole new experience." He said as Luan continued to stroke his member, slowly, getting it ready for the next round.

"Are you telling me you and Lynn haven't bitten the hanging fruit yet? I _incest_ you tell me more." Luan chuckled at her puns. "I Crack myself up."

Lincoln was shocked beyond belief. "How do you know about that?!"

"Cameras. Literally everywhere." She said with a laugh. "Seeing you do it with Lynn motivated me to see what I can do with you. April Fools was the Perfect cover."

"You're an evil genius." He said as he was now hard once again.

"I'm a _sexy_ genius." She said as she climbed out of the bed and tease stripped away her shorts. They dropped quickly and removed her panties. She sat back down on the bed. She moved her hair. "Can you help me with this?" She asked.

Lincoln looked over and saw the cords on her back. "Sure.." He said as he went over and undid the cords for her and loosened them. "Hey... Which one of our sisters helped you get this on?" He asked as Luan slowly pulled off the corset. She kept the leggings and gloves. They added a sexy feeling for Lincoln.

"It was... Drum roll..." She said, pointing at Lincoln. He didn't make any noise. "Fine, be like that. It was Luna. I told her of my plans and she decided to help as long as she got a video in return." She said.

Before Lincoln could question that video part, Luan had pounced him, pinning him down. "But that's not important... What I can't help but see; is that you got off but I'm still left unsatisfied..." She said, licking her lips and smiling crazily. She got off of him and laid on her back.

Lincoln looked at her in slight shock at her constant changing tones and moods. "A- alright. I'll do my best.." He said softly, Luan blushed at his soft nature.

"Cute aren't you.." She said as she spread her legs revealed get dripping wet pussy to Lincoln. She smiled at him. "Get to work..." She whispered with a giggle.

Lincoln nodded, deadset on throwing her over to the edge.

He brought himself close and decided to experiment with his past experiences with Lynn.

A past memory came to his thought.

 _"Remember that the girls pleasure is more important than showing off your skill. Also, fingers. Those are important but 2 or 3 is the best. And make sure she's screaming. Most important rule."_

Thanks Lynn, your teaching will come in handy.

Lincoln looked at Luan's pussy with determination and brought a thumb to softly touch and inspect every fold of her flower. Spreading it and going closer to give it kisses and soft licks.

"Ooh.." She whispered softly, moaning softly as she looked at him work on her. It was obvious to her that she was in for a good time.

Luan then gave a sharp gasp, as he had brushed up against her clit. Lincoln smiled.

"Found it.. That was easier than Lynn to get a reaction out of." Lincoln said as he got his thumb and index and rolled her clit in between his fingers. She gasped and moaned a bit louder. He hasn't even really began.

While Lincoln played with her clit, he leaned down and started to softly lick her pussy. Being sure to be slow and build her up. Lincoln got his other hand and started to slowly insert a pair of fingers, ring and middle, into her. Quickly beginning to pump her at a decent speed.

Luan gasped and moaned, her toes curling and her fist gripping the sheet so tightly, they seemed to be ripping at the seems. "F- Fuck!!" She moaned out loudly, throwing her head back into the pillows. Bringing her hands up to her head and running them through her hair.

Thank the heavens that their parents had left for work much earlier than the kids even woke up.

Lincoln heard her shouts and internally smiled, knowing he was doing something right. He brought himself closer and removed the hand from her clit and started to suck on it himself. Being sure to give it licks and changing patterns constantly.

"Ah lord, how are you so good at thiIIISSSS!!" She moaned out the rest of her sentence as her back arched. Lincoln's fingers had hit a sensitive spot while fingering her. Lincoln wasted no time exploiting that spot.

He brought his tongue to her opening and slowly pushed his way inside while still fingering her, he licked the walls with vigor and ferocity while his fingers continued to make Luan a mess.

Luan was moaning rather loudly and panting. She hadn't expected Lincoln to be so good eating her out, she was so close to orgasm it was a bit embarrassing. She would hold out, but Lincoln's fingers teasing sensitive spots in her pussy or finding new ones while his tongue licked wherever it could. It was truly amazing.

"L- Linc.. I- I'MMMMMMMM!!!" She bit her lip hard as Lincoln once again changed styles. He inserted his index and middle finger and drove his tongue deep into her pussy, licking her walls and driving her even farther off the edge.

"AH!!" She moaned out loudly as her back arched and she started to orgasm hard, her juices covering and filling Lincoln's mouth and coating his face. He licked up as much of her sweet nectar as he could, moaning at the taste of every sweet drop of the substance.

Luan was now panting, her legs were twitching and She had a face of pleasure, giggling greatly at Lincoln's expert tongue and fingers. "Mmm... G- give me a minute... That was beyond what I was expecting."

"Are you satisfied now?" He asked with a proud smile as he laid next to her. "And Lynn practically taught me." He attributed his schools.

Luan finally caught her breath. "Good to know I wasn't going to be working from scratch." She said with a smile as Lincoln brought her close and kissed her deeply, it was full of lust and love. Like last time.

"I hope you're ready for what comes next.." Luan whispered between the kiss, stroking his cock softly.

"Of course, but are you?" Lincoln whispered as he was now hovering over her. He was hard once again.

Luan smiled and her heart pounded in anticipation as she mentally prepared herself. Her dripping pussy acted as a lube, while Lincoln slowly pressed the very tip of his cock at her entrance and softly prodded.

Lincoln finally sealed the deal, after 5 or so long seconds he pushed himself or her pussy. He moaned at the sheer tightness. 'Ngh.. Tighter than Lynn...' He thought as he grabbed her hips tightly in both hands before pushing more into her.

Luan was giving off soft gasps and moans with every inch, centimeter, millimeter that entered her.

Lincoln then paused his movement. "3.." He whispered, giving Luan a devious smile. She raised an eyebrow before realizing.

"Wait wait, Linc don't do it."

"2..."

"Linc I'm bei-"

"1!" Lincoln shouted as he pulled back and slammed his entire length into her pussy, their skin finally meeting and making a loud slapping noise.

Luan's reaction was more than stellar. She screamed out in pleasure, her back arching once again as her toes curled again. She then panted as she fell back down on the bed. "Gods..."

She didn't get much time to relax as Lincoln had firmly placed his hands on her breast, giving them tight squeezes before starting to grope them as he started to pump into Luan.

Luan gasped softly and moaned out loud. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and moaning into his ear.

Lincoln breathed heavily and firmly attached his lips to her neck and starting to give her a hickey, Luan moaned louder as he did so.

"Ooh~" She moaned softly as she wrapped her legs in an X around Lincoln's waist. "G- god..." She panted out.

Lincoln pulled away from her neck, the hickey was slowly starting to form. He looked at her face. She had a red blushing face, her eyes either widening or opening at any possible time. Her mouth.. Her mouth was so alluring to him.

"L- Linc... You're staring. Is.. Is something wrong?" She whispered, looking up at him as small beads of sweat and holding back moans.

"Oh.. Nothing... I just can't get over how cute you are when I'm making you moan my name..." He whispered silently, before slamming himself so deep into her.

The air in Luan's chest was knocked out of her at that feeling of Lincoln bottomed the himself out, her eyes widening as she gasped, clawing at his back. Lincoln said as he continued to relentlessly pound into her. Loving the tightness of her pussy and the way it hugged him.

"I want you to say it... My name." Lincoln whispered as he groping her breast, massaging them and kissing her deeply.

"L...n.." She mumbled, driving her face into his shoulder as continued to moan against him. 'Oh God.. I knew he had experience... But I didn't know he'd be this good! He's so hard~ and he's moving so fast and hard into my dripping self!' Luan thought to herself, letting out another string of moans.

"Come on, you got to say it loud to make it official." Lincoln said as he leaned down and kissed and sucked on her breast. Slowing his thrusting down and making sure she felt every inch of his cock.

"Ah! Lincoln! Fuck! Lincoln!" She moaned his name out loudly as she dug her nails into his back, his relentless thrusting finally getting the better of her.

"Ngh, I'm close Luan!" He said quickly. Feeling his member twitching violently and feeling the end coming fast and then without warning, Lincoln slammed himself deep into her pussy and was actually able to hit her cervix.

Luan screamed out in intense pleasure as she clawed at his back and wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, as she started to orgasm all over.

Lincoln grunted and held Luan tightly as well as he pushed as far in as he could. He moaned as he started to cum hard and deep into her. Luan felt the rush of vicious liquid pour into her before it all shot back out and all over the bed.

Luan panted as she held Lincoln in place, still coming down from the orgasm high. "O- Oh God, this was I- is a bigger c- challenge than I thought it'd be..." She said as she pulled Lincoln into a deep loving kiss, stroking his cheek.

She was about done. That was, until Lincoln started to move his hips again.

"W- what? You're still- Ah!!" She moaned out as she felt him slam into her again.

"Well, I can't do much in terms of pranks.." Lincoln said with a smile as he reached down and grabbed her legs, lifting them up and behind her head. She really was this flexible. "So the next best thing I can do is fuck you senseless." He said as he was already working her over.

"Ooh~" Luan moaned as she kissed him lustfuly, and moaned into his mouth, begging what would be a long night day and night. Lincoln would work her over for the next hour or so. Not letting her go or relax for said hour.

-w-

After such an intense love making session, Lincoln panted as he held Luan close to him.

Luan giggled in orgasmic bliss as she panted aswell, she was sweating just as much as Lincoln.

"Thanks... This was the best April Fools." Lincoln said with a laugh as he looked down at her and saw that Luan had actually fallen asleep in his arms.

He laughed as he slowly lifted himself up and started to slowly pull out of his sisters pussy. His cum leaked out of her slowly and didn't seem to stop any time soon.

"Well, Happy April Fools!" He said to the reader, waving them off.

-w-

I closed the story book and looked at the readers, wiping away a nosebleed.* Thanks for getting this far into the chapter. I hope you have a good April Fools. Buh bye *I waved you off as you reached the end of the page*


End file.
